What a Fine Life
by ReginaRose
Summary: Here's what you missed: The strike has started, Race found a girl who may or may not be related to Spot, all the Newsies know about Race's sister, but what is it exactly about the siblings that are so mysterious? And will the Newsies ever win the strike?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever...hopefully, I'll have my next chapter up by next Saturday. I hope you like.**

**Also, I do not own any of the Newsies or characters pertaining to the movie. I only own Aces and Kate.  
><strong>

The young girl couldn't wrap her threadbare shawl around her arms tight enough to keep her warm. Even on a hot summer night, there was always a slight breeze moving through the streets of New York City. She looked up at the sky and saw clouds rolling in. There was bound to be storm anytime soon. She wrapped the shawl around her shoulders even tighter than before as a chill ran through her body. It was barely enough to cover her threadbare bodice. Her face was dirty and her strawberry red hair fell in dirty limp waves around her thin pale face. Her chest hurt from wheezing and her coughs made her head pound. Her feet were bare, no socks and no shoes. The girl stumbled along the dusty New York street, wishing for something to end her misery, something that would change her situation from what it was. She didn't realize that the something was going to knock her over.

"Oof!" a boy grunted as he fell into the girl. The girl didn't have time to catch herself with her hands, causing her to moan in pain as the cobblestones tore her dress' right sleeve and grazed her shoulder. "Get up! Get up!" He wasn't going to leave her to the boy grabbed the girl and pulled her along the streets. The girl whimpered in pain as her bare feet pounded the cobblestones. She could hear whistled behind them and running feet. The bulls were after them. "Dis way!" The boy held on to his hat as he pulled her down an alley and then dragged to the right, pushing her into a little niche in the alley. He stepped closer, covering her with his body, his black vest, pants and hat camouflaging them against the shadows of the niche.

The girl whimpered as her shoulder accidentally touched his arm. The boy pulled her closer so her face was in his chest. "Shh! It's gonna be okay." He whispered as they heard the officers running down the alley. "Come on," he pulled from the niche and the two teenagers ran off in the opposite direction of the officers. The girl whimpered as they continued running through the streets. Her arm ached and her feet hurt like hell. She dropped her pace and slowly dropped her hand from the boy's grip. "I'se can't go no farder." she muttered and she fell to the ground, knocking her head on the cobblestones.

"Damnit!" the boy muttered. He knelt by the girl's limp body and gently turned her over. The girl was pretty. He couldn't leave her here in the road. It's a good thing it was a hot summer or she would have been even more sickly than she already was. Gathering her up in his arms, the boy trudged down the street. Damn, she was lighter than he thought. He had to get her back to the lodging house. "Com'on, Race, youse can carrys da tiny goil across Manhattan, no trouble at all." Thunder rolled over head. The boy looked up, his brown eyes flashing with annoyance. "Stupid damn summer stoirms!"

He ran down the street, cradling the small girl's body to his chest. The young boy was only 16 and not very big for his age, but he managed to carry the petite girl and shelter from the drops of rain that began to fall from the sky. Soon the rain began to fall in sheets. The boy ran under a cover and pulled off his soaked vest, wrapping it around the poor girl's body. He picked her up again and ran full speed down the street, cutting corners and through alleyways to get to the lodging house. His white shirt was soaked by the time he reached the Newsboy Lodging House's stoop. He banged on the door with his foot, wincing as his toe began to complain of misuse.

An elderly man opened the door. "Racetrack, what 'ave we got 'ere? Why you'se soaked ta the bone, boy?"

"Oh, I don't know, Kloppman," Racetrack retorted, pushing his way past the older man, "Maybe because it's rainin' cats and doigs out dere."

"Dere's no reason to get all wise-guy wid me, Racetrack Higgins," Kloppman said firmly. "Whatcha got dere?"

"A goil," Racetrack replied. Water drops fell from his soaked shirt, hair and pants as he walked over and placed the girl on the worn couch. "I'se was gettin' chased by da bulls an' Ise accidentally knocked 'er ova." He took his vest off of her and began to wring the water out. "We's hid in da alley next to foirty foirth and t'ird till da bulls passed us by. We'se started walkin' da udder way when she collapsed."

"So you brought 'er 'ere?" Kloppman finished Racetrack's story for him.

"Yeah, well, I'se couldn't jus' leave 'er dere," Racetrack responded. "I'se a Man'attan newsie. I'se one ov Coxboy's fellas. I'se can't leave a poor goil in da middle of da street in da rain."

"He's got you felllas a good education, dat Cowboy." Kloppman said, walking towards the supply closet. "Race, go get changed inta some dry clothes. I'll get 'er dried up an' warm. Also bring some of Snipeshooter's ol' clothes down. Dey should fit 'er well enough." Race nodded and climbed the stairs to the second floor that housed the bunkroom for all the newsies. He banged open the door and strode across the room, still dripping.

"Whoa, Race! Whatcha all wet for?" Jack Kelly asked from his perch on his bunk.

"It's stormin' out dere, Cowboy," Race replied walking to his bunk. "'Ey, Snipes, where's yer ol' clothes?"

"Why you'se wanna know?" Snipeshooter asked.

"Dere's a goil downstairs an' she soaked." Race replied, pulling his wet shirt over his head, his wet brown hair sticking to his forehead. "She needs some new clothes, stupid. You'se da closest ta her size."

"Dere's a goil downstairs?" Mush and Blink said at the same time.

"Yeah, did you'se guys 'ear me?" Race said angrily, pulling a dry white shirt over his head. He shook his head and the water droplets splattered over everything within 2 feet of him.

"'Ey!" Snipeshooter protested. "Watch it!"

"You'se watch it, twerp," Race retorted, slipping off his pants and pulling on a dry pair. "Can I'se have da clothes, Snipes or what?" Snipe rolled out of his bed and pulled a shirt, pants, long underwear and suspenders out from the back of his drawer. "T'anks, Snipes."

"What does she look like, Race?" Mush asked. He was always sweet on the girls.

"'Alf drowned," Race replied, running out the door and down the stairs. Mush and Jack looked at one another and followed Race down the stairs. The two boys walked over to the worn couch. Race was gently slipping the dry shirt over the girl's limp head and pulling the threadbare dress down.

"What are ya doin', Race?" Jack exclaimed.

"Someone's gotta change 'er," Race said. "Kloppman's warmin' up some wahtta to keep 'er warm."

"How's you'se gonna get 'er pants on, Race?" Mush asked.

I'se try not ta look, dumbie," Race smirked. "It can't be dat hard. She's just a goil."

"So!" Cowboy said sternly.

"So! She's gots underwear on, like pantaloonies or somefin' or whateva." Race said irritated. "Look, would you'se just let me do my job? T'ank you!" He finished dressing the girl, pulling the threadbare dress out from under her body. "Mush, can you'se t'row dat away? I'se don't fink she's gonna be wantin' dat back."

"Oh, I'se don't know, Race." Jack said sarcastically. "I fink she might've gotten attached t'it some'ow."

"Dumb-ass!" Race stood up and shoved Jack in the shoulder. He ran up the stairs into the bunk room. He pulled his blanket and his pillow from his bunk and ran out the door again. The other newsies stared at him. Blink and Skittery shrugged their shoulders and went back to their game of cards.

Downstairs, Jack and Mush silently watched as Race tucked his blanket around the girl's tiny frame. Jack was absolutely flabbergasted. This was Ractrack Higgins, the short-tempered, high-strung Italian newsie, who didn't care about anyone or anything except Sheepshead races and horses...and his cigar. But here was an entire new person. Mush watched his best friend as Race raised the girl's head and placed his pillow underneath. Kloppman came back with hot water in a bucket.

"'Ere ya go, Racetrack." Kloppman said. "Are ya soire you wanna stay up an' take care of 'er?"

"Yeah, I'se soire, Kloppman," Race responded wringing out a small towel and placing it on the girl's forehead.

"All right, Cowboy, Mush, ta bed wid ya," Kloppman directed his attention at the other teenaged boys.

"Look, Kloppman, Mush and I'll stay up wid Race," Cowboy responded, trying to reason with the old man. "Just in case, he's needs wadda fetched or anyfin'."

"All right, all right," Kloppman muttered. He walked up the stairs, probably to issue the lights out command.

"Seriously, fellas," Race said. "You'se don't have ta stay up."

"You'se gonna need fellas to get you'se wadda an' mo' blankets 'cause she's freezin'." Mush said, pointing at the girl's shivering figure underneath the blanket. Cowboy ran up the stairs and came back down with in two minutes with his blanket and Mush's blanket.

"'Ere ya go, Race," Cowboy said.

"T'anks, Cowboy," Race said. "You'se fellas didn't 'ave ta do dat." Cowboy put his hand on Race's shoulder and made him look in his face.

"You'se a Manhattan newsie, Race." Cowboy said. "You'se did da righ' t'ing ta help dis goil. We'se would be dunces not ta 'elp ya and 'er, Racetrack Higgins. Do ya ge' me?"

"Yeah, I'se gets ya, Cowboy." Race smiled at his leader. "You'se all righ', Cowboy, you'se all righ'."

The night dragged on and the clock in the lobby began to chime midnight. The shuffling up stairs soon stopped. Cowboy's head began to nod and he was soon snoring. Race shook his head chuckling. Though a born leader, Cowboy could never stay up past midnight. It was his only flaw in life. Well, maybe there were a few more, but Race didn't want to count those at the moment.

"Race?" Mush's voice was quiet so as not to wake Cowboy. "Do ya fink da strike will woirk?"

"I don' know, Mush," Race replied, yawning slightly. He never took his eyes off of the girl, who was still shivering. She began to cough violently. Race reached over and washing her forehead with a warm cloth. Slowly the coughs died down. "Da poor kid. She musta been sick foir some time. Mush, she couldn' walk afta I pulled 'er alon' away from da bulls."

"You'se saved 'er from da possiblility o' goin' to da refuge." Mush comforted his friend. "Dat's the best t'ing ya did foir 'er. Da secon' best t'ing ya did was take care o' 'er like dis. Race, you'se da nicest fella I'se know."

"I'se highly doub' it." Race smirked, looking at his friend. "I'se spends 'alf me toime down at da races. I'se 'ardly spends any time wid you'se."

"I'se jus' knows, Race, dat at de end o' da day, you'se still me best friend." Mush said. He patted Race on the shoulder. "So what are we'se gonna do wid 'er when she wakes up?"

"I 'ave no idea, Mush," Race sighed. "I'se say we'se let 'er decides wha' she wants ta do. It migh' make 'er a liddle less scared."

"Ah, shucks, Race," Mush playfully pushed his friend. "When did you'se become all smar'?" Race shoved Mush in the shoulder.

"Shuddup, Mush," Race smirked. "Get some sleep while you'se still can."

"Don' you'se fall asleep eida, she need ya ta be dere fo' 'er," Mush said softly, leaning against the couch and letting his head roll to one side. Soft snores filled the room. Race smirked. The snores were out of sync, making it quite loud.

"Come on, goil," Race took one of the girl's hands and rubbed the back of it. "Pull t'rough. You'se a tough one, I'se jus' know it."

The girl began to cough, her head shaking from the violent gasps. Race gently stroked her forehead, calming her down. She was going to be all right. Race just knew it. She was tough enough to last as long as she did out there in the storm. The clock chimed two o'clock and Race's head slowly began to nod until he fell asleep, his head resting on the couch next to the girl. His hand was still holding the girl's tiny hand. The clock in the lobby stood as a sentry watching over the four teenagers through the night.

Racetrack awoke to the chimes of the clock. He counted them, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. It was six o'clock. So far, he realized that he was on the floor of the lobby with his head on the couch next to the girl and he was still holding her hand. Reaching up, Racetrack felt her forehead. It wasn't sweaty or clammy...her fever had broken. Racetrack watched the girl as she slept. She was rather pretty after he had washed the dirt off her face last night. He knew she was going to wake up this morning.

Kloppman appeared and smiled at the scene before him: Racetrack kneeling next to the couch with Mush softly snoring on one side of him and Cowboy on the other. Racetrack smiled at the old man as Kloppman softly nudged Mush and Cowboy.

"Come on, boys, wake up. Da presses are rollin'!" Kloppman said.

Cowboy yawned and opened his eyes. He shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands. Slowly he scrambled to his feet and stumbled up the stairs. Mush curled up into himself and turned to face Racetrack. Racetrack nudged his friend hard enough that Mush fell over on his side with a thump.

"Imup! Imup!" Mush said groggily. He got to his feet and looked at Racetrack who smiled. "T'anks a lot. I'se t'ought you'se was me friend."

'I'se yer friend," Race responded. "An' you'se me friend needs ta ge' ready for woirk." Mush glared sleepily at Racetrack and headed up the stairs to get ready.

Race watched the girl's face without blinking. He stayed by her side. He was going to be there for her when she woke up. Her fever had broken 20 minutes ago. Now he just had to wait for her to wake up. The other newsies began to traipse down the stairs.

"How's she doin'?"

"Has she woken up yet?"

"She's not shakin' an'more!"

"Didja stay up all nigh'?"

"All right," Cowboy bellowed. "We'se gonna meet Davy at da squahre an' preparah fo' da stroike. Racetrack's stayin' herah ta look aftah da goil." The other newsies nodded and made their way out of the lodging house.

"'Ey, Mush," Race called. "Keep me updated."

"Yeah, shoah," Mush nodded and followed the crowd of newsies exiting the lodging house.

Race turned back to the girl. "Come on, goil." he whispered. "You'se can do it. Pull t'rough."

The warm morning sun filtered through the windows landing on Racetrack. Exhaustion plus the warmth of the sun set Racetrack in a lazy doze, which soon succumbed the boy into a heavy nap with soft snore emitting from the young boy's mouth.

The hours flew bu. The clock chimed 11 and Racetrack jolted awake. He immediately checked on the girl, who was still sleeping.

"'Ey, Kloppman," Racetrack called from his spot on the floor. "Can you'se make some tea or soup foir da goil?"

"Get up and do it yourself, Anthony Nicholas Higgins-Bertoli," a girl's voice said from the door.

Racetrack looked up and saw a petite girl with long dakr hair pulled back in a braid.

"Amelia!" Race jumped up and ran to the girl. "How you'se doin'?"

"I told you, Tony, call me Amyor Aces. Not Amela. You remind me of Grandma." the girl ranted.

"Sorry, Amy," Tony said. "Do you'se know did goil?"

"Seriously, you need to talk better." Amy smiled. "You're not one of these newsies."

"Sh," Tony's accent disappeared completely. "How's mother?"

"Wondering when her son is coming to dinner again." Amy smiled up at her twin brother. They were alike in every aspect besides gender. "Other than that, she's good."

"Tomorrow night?" Tony asked. "There's a race tomorrow at Sheepshead so no one would know the difference."

"I wouldn't put it past Kelly," Amy said, smirking. "That boy has ears in every keyhole."

"I know he knows we're twins, but I don't know about the we're twins from the wealthy Bertoli-Higgins family." Tony said. "Maybe Kloppman knows, but I think that's it." The twins only called each other by their real names when they were by themselves.

"What about Spot Conlon?" Amy asked. "Do you think he's noticed your frequent comings and goings?"

"I go to the races. On the way back, I swing by our place." Tony said. "2 bucks, Spot knows."

"Yeah, probably." The dark haired girl nodded.

"And I swear he's been watching you go from the shop to the girls' place." Tony said.

"So?" Amy looked at her brother. "I can handle myself."

"I know, just be careful around Spot. He's not called the King of Brooklyn for nothing." Tony said, his brotherly protective side emerging.

A moan from the couch drew the twins' attention. Tony hurried to the girl's side.

"Come on, girl," Tony whispered. "You can do it."

"I'll go make some tea." Amy ran to the kitchen. "Hey, Kloppman."

"Hiya, Aces," Kloppman smiled at the girl who had become something like his niece.

Tony ignored them and watched as the girl's brown eyes blinked open.

"Hey," Tony said gently. The girl's eyes widened and she pulled the blanket over head in a rush.

"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey," Tony pleaded. "I'm not gonna hurt you'se." His New York accent slipped back into place. "You'se safe wid me."

The blanket stirred and a pale hand snuck out, pulling the blanket down. Tony looked into the big brown eyes and smiled.

"It's all right," Tony said. "I'se take care of you'se."

The girl nodded and sta up. "Where am I?" her voice was soft and quiet.

"You'se in da Man'attan Newsboy Lodgin' House." the girl saw Amy in the doorway. "Herah's some tea."

"Thank you." The girl said, taking the cup of tea.

"Racetrack," Amy touched her twin's shoulders. "I'se gonna run 'ome an' bring her some goil clothes. Soe's she doesn't haves to wear Snipe's stuff."

"T'anks, Aces," Tony smiled. Amy left, leaving Tony and the girl alone. "She's me twin sista. What's yer name?" Tony asked. "I'm Racetrack Higgins."

"I'm Kate Conlon, but people tend ta cawl me Shy." the girl replied.

"How come you'se were wanderin' da streets last night?" Tony asked. "You'se looked pretty beat up last night."

"I'se runnin' away." Kate replied. "I'se live wid me uncle an me aunt, the O'Malleys. They've got a goil an' dey like 'er bettah. Dey t'ink I'se a good fer nothin' cuz me mudda an' fadda didn't brin' me up roight."

"What da hell?" Tony fumed. Kate's eyes widened. "Sorry, I'se shouldn't 'ave done dat."

"No, it's all righ'." Kate smiled shyly. "Me uncle an' me aunt jus' don't like de ideah of me comin' in all grown an' stuff. Me fadda made 'is sistah promise ta look aftah me an' not toirn me out on da streets. So I'se stuck wid dem until I'se run away."

"Did dey hit you'se?" Tony asked, taking her small hand, moving Snipe's shirt sleeve up so he could look at her forearm. Sure enough, there were bruises covering her arm.

"Yeah, when dere was not'ing ta eat," Kate said quietly. "Dey blame me foir bein' an extra mout' ta feed."

"If you'se stay 'ere, we'se make soire you'se get a meal every day." Tony said, trying to convince her to stay at the Lodging House.

"Is everyone here as noice as you'se?" Kate asked.

"Nicah even," Tony smiled. "Me sistah can probably get you a place in da goils' lodging house down da street. Dat way you'se don't have ta be aroun' da boys all da toime."

"T'anks, Racetrack," Kate smiled. "I'se can't tell you'se how much I appreciate it."

"I'se told ya, I'se take care of you'se and so will Aces an' every udda newsies dis part of Man'attan." Tony promised. "When Aces gets back, let's go ta Tibby's an' get you'se all fed and stuff."

Amy arrived 10 minutes later with a pink dress and some girl undergarments. Tony and Amy led Kate up the stairs and showed her where the washroom was. Tony prayed to God that there was no dirty clothes anywhere.

"EW!" Kate's voice came from behind the closed door. "Boys!"

Tony smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand while Amy almost fell over laughing.

"What's 'er name, Race?" Amy asked.

Tony smiled when he thought of Kate's name. It suited her so well. "Kate Conlon, but people call her Shy."

Amy smiled at her brother. "You'se got a crush!" Tony shoved his sister playfully.

"Do you'se t'ink you'se could ge' 'er a place at da goils' place?" Tony asked.

Amy nodded. "Dere's a free bunk undah me bunk righ' now. She can 'ave dat one."

The washroom opened and Kate emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in a pink dress, carrying all the dirty clothes. "Wherah do I'se put dese?" Tony's mouth dropped open. Barely out of bed and Kate was already doing chores. Amy just laughed at Tony's expression and lead Kate to the laundry chute.

"So, Kate? Wha' do you'se loike ta do?" Tony asked.

"Well, I'se like ta sing an' dance an' I'se pretty good at any choires." Kate smiled shyly.

Amy shook her head astounded. "I'se know da poirfect job foir you'se an' yoir nickname is so good for you'se."

Kate blushed and smiled. Tony smiled back. Kate blushed redder and Amy just giggled to herself.

"Race, let's take her ta Medda's an' see if she needs a new goil." Amy suggested. "It's a good steady job wid good pay. An' it's only a shoirt way from da goils' place."

Tony nodded silently, keeping his eyes on Kate. Amy rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs. Tony held out his hand to Kate and led her back down the stairs to the lobby. Amy smirked at her twin, who was grinning like a madman. He liked Kate. Amy could just tell.

Suddenly the three teenagers heard loud voices coming their way. Kate jumped nervously and held Tony's hand tightly. Tony looked down and saw her eyes widen in fear.

"Kate, it's all righ'. It's jus' de uddah newsies." Tony smiled down at her. Kate looked up at him and blushed scarlet. Amy rolled her eyes again. Just then the door burst open and the newsies poured into the lobby.

"Hiya, Race!" Mush smiled. "Oh, she's awake!" All the newsies stopped their noise and stared at Kate. Kate blushed. Tony smiled.

"Fellas, dis is Kate Conlon." Tony smiled. "She likes ta be cawlled Shy." The newsies nodded. Cowboy came forward a little.

"Wait, Conlon as in Conlon?"

"Dat's what I said, Cowboy," Tony said. "I'se t'inkin' she's related ta our very own, Spot Conlon."

"Wha'?" Everyone looked dumbfounded at Tony, Kate, and Cowboy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so late. I was stuck without internet and then battling a bout of writer's block. Please Read and Review**

**Also, I do not own any of the Newsies or Characters pertaining to the movie. I own Aces/Amy, and Kate/Shy.**

Amy looked around at the group. "Why don't we'se go lookin' for a job for Kate?"

Cowboy looked at the shop girl. "Do you'se t'ink you'se can 'andle dat yourselves? We'se need all da fellas down at da distribution awffice."

Amy looked at Kate and smiled reassuringly at the shy girl. "We'se only goin' ta one place."

"Wherah?" Tony asked his twin, his inquiry came a little too quickly, making Amy raise her eyebrows at him. Tony was suddenly glad at his darker-than-pale complexion as he felt himself blush.

"Medda's. I'se already told you'se dis." Amy replied to her brother's question. "She was tellin' me jus' de uddah day dat she needed a new goil."

"Is she nice?" Kate's small voice came from next to Tony. The sound of her voice made Tony smiled inside.

"Yeah, Medda's da sweetest."

"She's real swell."

"You'se gonna like hoir."

"Medda'll treat you'se righ'."

All the newsies smiled at Kate as they all answered her question. Amy shook her head at the newsies' enthusiastic responses, scaring the poor girl to death.

"I'se good den," Kate said, giving a small smile at Amy and then at Tony.

Amy nodded. "All righ' den." She looked around. "Dese fellas didn't intraduce demselves, did dey?" Kate slowly shook her head.

"All righ', dis is Cowboy, or Jack Kelly," Amy began. "If you'se can't remembah his name, don't woirry. He's nobody. You'se know me bruddah, Racetrack. He's a bummah an' not much ta look at. Don't listen to him." Amy winked at Kate, knowing full well that Kate already liked Tony a lot. "Dat's Mush, who'se a real sweet'ahrt when he wants ta be. Dat's Kid Blink, da patch ain't real, don't you'se be scared o' 'im. De rest are just bummahs an' not in da least bit important." All the newsies began to protest to Amy's introductions. Kate couldn't help herself from laughing. She had to hold on to Racetrack's arm in order to not fall down on her face.

"Oh you'se t'ink dat's funny, huh?" Tony smirked down at Kate. Kate mutely smiled and nodded. Tony smirked and ruffled her strawberry red hair, making her soft hair fall in her face.

"Stoppit, Racetrack!" Kate cried out. "You'se messin' me 'air up. How's am I gonna look all nice for miss Meddah?"

"I'se gonna help ya, Shy," Amy said. "You fellas, cheese it. Us goils need time ta gussy up foir Miss Meddah."

Cowboy nodded. "Righ', fellas, let's go. See ya, goils." The newsies filed out of the lodging house. Tony went over to Amy, pecked her on the cheek, and headed out the door. Halfway out the door, Tony turned and ran back in. He ran over to Kate and pressed his lips against her cheek. Kate gasped softly in surprise and froze. Before she knew it, Tony was gone. A blush crept up her neck and her ears, flooding her cheeks. She looked at Amy.

"I'se don't know if you'se can tell, but I'se t'ink Race's sweet on ya." Amy smiled. Kate blushed even more._ Darn, dis Irish complexion makes everyone know when you'se embarrassed._

The two girls walked down the busy street towards the Lodging House for girls. Amy looked over at Kate.

"So, do you'se want ta be cawlled 'Shy' or 'Kate?'" Amy asked.

"I'se really don't caire," Kate responded. "I'se answers ta both, but you'se can choose me name."

"I'se gonna call you'se 'Kate.'" Amy responded. "I'se gotta name, but only Race knows it." Kate smiled at Amy.

"Why's dat?" Kate asked. "I'se ain't got nobody ta tell. I'se don't got no siblin's." Amy smiled. She guided Kate into the Lodging House.

"I'se gonna tell you'se as soon as we'se gets you'se settled." Amy smiled at the girl. "Mrs. Jenkins? Mrs. Jenkins?"

"Aces?" a voice came from a room behind the front desk. "Is dat you'se?"

"Yeah, it's me." Amy replied. "I gots a new goil. Do we'se got room?"

A middle-aged woman with a blond three year old girl on her hip emerged from the room. Her blue eyes sparkled as she caught sight of Kate.

"Who's dis, Aces?" Mrs. Jenkins asked, smiling at Kate.

"Dis is Kate Conlon, she's called Shy sometimes," Amy replied as she pulled the sign-in book towards her. "I'se gonna sign hoir in an' den go looks foir a job foir hoir."

"Does she have any dresses or skoirts or anyt'ing?" Mrs. Jenkins asked, stamping the book and closing it.

"I'se gonna let hoir borrow some o' moine," Aces asked. "I'se has tons of 'and-me-downs hoir can use."

Kate just stood there, staring shyly at the woman and the little girl on Mrs. Jenkins.

"You'se are a shy t'ing, arencha?" Mrs. Jenkins smiled kindly at Kate. "Aces, take 'er upstairs, and show 'er wherah she's gonna be sleepin'."

Aces nodded and smiled at Kate, leading the shy girl up the creaking stairs. Kate looked back at the woman and gave a small smile to the little girl in Mrs. Jenkins' arms. She might actually like living here. Kate followed the dark haired girl into the enormous room. Aces walked over to the far corner, leaving Kate in the doorway. Looking around at the twenty bunks, Kate smiled. She could get used to being around twenty girls...well, nineteen girls. She would be one of the twenty girls. Kate smiled even broader as she realized that she had a home now. She had never considered her aunt's and uncle's house her home. It just didn't feel right. She wasn't with people who loved her as herself. Here, Kate had Racetrack (Kate blushed at the thought), and Aces, with Cowboy, Mush and Blink.

Aces called Kate over and showed her the bunk. Kate would be sleeping right underneath Aces.

"An' 'ere's da clothes, dresses, undahweahr and da like." Aces tossed the stuff on Kate's new bed. "Let's get ya ovah ta Meddah's quick."

Kate followed Aces through the dusty streets. Spotting two unsavory characters, Aces put her arm around Kate's shoulders. Although Aces wore a dress, everyone else knew she was tougher than most girls her size. Some would even say she was as tough as the newsies in Manhattan.

"'Ere we'se are," Aces opened the back stage door. Kate glanced at the sign next to the building before entering. It said Irving Hall. What exactly was this job? And who was this Medda person?

"Com'on," Aces took Kate by the hand and pulled her up the stairs. "Meddah? Meddah, I'se got someone ta see ya."

"Is that you, Aces?" a musical voice called from a large dressing room. Aces pulled Kate into the room. "Who is your pretty friend?"

"Meddah, dis is Kate. Da newsies call hoir Shy." Aces explained. "She's lookin' for a job and I'se remembahed dat yoir goil left to go out west an' ya needed anuddah goil."

Kate could not tear her eyes off the beautiful red-headed woman, dressed in a bright pink gown. Mesmerized, Kate almost forgot herself, but Aces saved her. Poking Kate in the ribs, Aces shoved the girl forward.

"Oh, you are a beauty," Medda cooed. "Would you like to come work for me?"

Kate nodded. Aces nudged her in the ribs again. Kate coughed. "Yes, yes, I would like to come work for you."

"Ah, then it's decided." Medda said, smiling broadly. "Aces, you do know that my girls live with me, so if you can, send over Kate's things."

"I'se gonna stay wid you'se 'ere?" Kate asked.

"Yes, of course," Medda said. "I have only room for two girls and so I already have Nan, who's been with me for the past 10 years, since I was very young, and now I have you. But don't worry, I'll take great care of you."

"Thank you'se, Miss Meddah," Kate smiled. "I'se can't wait ta woik foir you'se."

Medda laughed. "The first thing for you is to get oriented around the theater and I'm going to give you diction classes. Everyone must know that you are a Medda girl."

Kate looked nervously at Aces, who smiled and nodded.

"So I'm going to learn how to talk properly?" Kate asked.

"Yes, my dear," Medda said. "But do not worry, I think it will be easy for you."

"But I'se still going to be the same, right?"

"Kate, Medda is teaching you how to speak properly so that when you leave her, you can get a good job somewhere else," Aces said. "She taught me to speak properly, so I could get a job in a dress shop."

Kate looked at Medda, hopefully. "Yes, I'se would love to learn how to speak properly and to woirk foir you."

"You are almost there, Kate," Medda said proudly. "Aces, thank you for bringing her here. Kate is going to be wonderful. Now, Kate, will you come with me? I want to get you all settled in." Medda took Kate under her arm and led her away from Aces. Kate looked behind her one more time and saw Aces smiling.

"See ya later, Shy," Aces said. "I'se come get ya foir lunch!" Kate nodded and turned her attention back to Medda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ever since I worked through that bout of writer's block, the creative juices have been flowing. Please enjoy Chapter 3. Also, request for readers (if you have the time) can you please review and tell me if this chapter seems rushed at all? There is some Race/Kate in here, look out for some Spot/Aces. Also review if you want to see more brother-sister scenes between Kate and Spot. Thanks! ~Rose**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any characters pertaining to the movie, _Newsies_. However, I do own Kate, Aces, and Mr. and Mrs. Higgins-Bertoli. Please do not steal. Thanks! ~Rose  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Race looked up from where he sat at one of the tables in Tibby's. The newsies were eating pastrami sandwiches while Cowboy, Davey, Spot, and Denton discusses strike strategies as well as rally plans. The kid, Les, was sitting next to his older brother, Davey, chewing on a coney dog. After a tremendous display of their confidence and strength at the distribution office, the newsies were more rowdy than usual, especially with Spot Conlon in their group. Tony knew, well, hoped, prayed that having Spot Conlon on their side would make the strike stronger than ever.<br>Just then the door of Tibby's opened. Tony looked up and saw Amy and Kate coming through the door. He smiled and waved at the two girls, beckoning them over. The boys closest to the door removed their hats and began murmuring compliments about angels falling from heaven and the like. Tony bristled at these comments. These were his girls. No one was gonna take them without his permission.  
>"'Ey, Aces, Shy," Tony called from his place besides Mush and Blink. "We'se gotta spot foir you'se."<p>

Aces smiled at her brother and sat Kate right next to him. She took a chair at the head of the table with a view of Spot Conlon.

The Brooklyn leader looked over at Aces, his bright blue eyes met Aces' brown eyes. Aces smirked as Spot winked at her. Aces' cheeks got hot as she turned to focus on her twin brother, who would not appreciate her flirting with a Mr. Spot Conlon.

"So how'd it go at the distribution office?" Kate asked, smiling at Racetrack

"Jus' swell, we'se even got our pictoir in da papes!" Race said. Aces pulled up a chair next to her twin and gently pushed Kate towards the chair. "How was Meddah's?"

"Medda's great, just like you said she would be." Kate smiled. "She's helping me speak proper and is letting me stay at the theater with her and Nan."

"That's swell," Tony smiled. He put the butt of his cigar in his mouth. "Listen, I'se wanna intraduce you'se to Davey and Spot...oh and Les."

"All right," Kate said shyly. Tony took Kate by the hand and guided her through the diner to Jack's table where he, David, Les, Spot, and Denton were sitting, making plans for the rally.

"Heya, Cowboy, you'se remembah Kate, righ'?" Tony said, pulling Kate in front of him. Aces watched as Spot's face lit up when he looked at Kate.

"Kate?" Spot exclaimed. "Kate Conlon?"

Kate met Spot's bright blue eyes and crossed over to him. Raising her hand, Kate brought it across his face sharply. Snipeshooter, who was next to the door, sat up straight at the sound. Tony gaped open-mouthed while Aces began to giggle incontrollably. Jack and David began to laugh as Spot looked at Kate, gasping from the pain of the slap.

"Wha' was dat foir, Kate?" Spot spluttered.

"What was that for?" Kate repeated angrily. "That was for leaving me with our uncle and aunt, Gerry Conlon. How dare you leave me with them! You knew they were horrible and that I would be absolutely miserable! You could have least told me you were run..."

"I t'ink 'e gets it, Kate," Tony touched Kate's left hand gently. She turned and faced Racetrack. "I'se don' know bu' it seems ta me dat he's got da message." Spot stared at Kate and then at Race.

"How did ya get away fro' dem?" Spot asked quietly, hoping that he didn't set his younger sister off again.

"I finally ran away after two years of being blamed for everything." Kate said quietly. Aces put her arm around Kate and rubbed her shoulder.

"Kate, you'se gotta believe me," Spot stood up in front of his sister. "I'se nevah t'ought dey would treat you'se bad. I'se really didn'. I'se only t'ought dat dey would be grateful dat dey 'ad one less mout' ta feed."

Kate nodded, looking down as hot angry tears welled up in her eyes. "I still missed you, Ger."

"Ger?" Cowboy and Tony asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Ger!" Spot retorted. "It's from me Oirish 'eritage from me da."

"And mam," Kate reminded him.

Tony smirked at Amy, both thinking of how the two Italian twins managed to fall for the Irish charm of the Conlon siblings. Amy just shook her head and pulled Tony towards the door.

"Are we'se going ta Sheepshead, Race?" Amy asked. Tony nodded knowing it meant something else.

"Yeah, and dere's a pokah game in Brooklyn we'se can stop at if you'se like, knowing you'se, Aces," Tony said blowing smoke from his mouth from the cigar. The twins went outside. Amy took the butt of Tony's cigar.

"You know mum's gonna kill you for smoking again." Amy reprimanded her twin.

"Wha'?" Tony protested. "I like it and it gets me in with the fellas." Amy rolled her eyes. Fitting in with the newsies was Tony's ambition these days.

"Ever since papa let us do," Amy was cut off.

"Is everyt'ing all right out 'ere?" Spot asked sauntering out through the door. He winked at Amy, who's olive tinted cheeks darkened slightly with blush.

Tony ignored Amy's embarrassment. "Yeah, me sista 'ates my smokin'. Says it's not good foir me lungs." Spot turned to Amy and smirked.

"I'se 'ate ta tell ya dis, dollface," Spot said, putting an arm around Amy's shoulders. "Race can smoke if 'e wants ta. Soire, it's no' too good foir 'im. But 'o care, righ'?"

"Whatevah, Conlon," Amy pushed his arm off her shoulders. "I'se goin' insoide."

Spot watched the dark haired girl reenter the diner. "So, Racetrack, Mush tells me yoir sweet on me sistah in dere." Again, Tony was glad of his Italian heritage to hid his blush.

"So," Tony said sharply.

"So, you'se break 'er 'eart, you'se bettah stahrt running." Spot threatened.

"Da same goes foir you'se and me sistah," Tony said forcefully. "If I'se even 'ears one cry 'bout you'se from 'er lips, I'se gonna soak you'se loike dere's no tomorrow."

The two brothers stared each other down for a good while before the door to Tibby's opened and Denton walked out.

"Meetin's over, boys," Denton smiled at the two newsies. "Have a wonderful afternoon."

"Right, back atcha, Denton," Tony said chewing on his cigar butt. He glared at Spot one more time before reentering Tibby's.

Amy ran up to him. "Come on, we'se gonna be late goin' ta da races." Tony nodded and the twins walked out of the diner, passing Spot on the way. Spot winked at Amy as she passed, making her smile and blush. Tony pretended not to notice, thinking more on the red haired girl in the diner rather on the Irish boy flirting with his twin sister.

Spot walked up to the booth where his sister sat with Les, David, and Jack. "So, Kate, would you'se loike ta come ta Brooklyn wid me foir da aftanoon?"

"I would love to, but I have to go to work at Medda's," Kate said apologetically. "Would you like to come to the theater? I feel like we have lots to catch up on."

"Dat we do, sis, dat we do." Spot said. He looked out the window and watched the Higgins twins disappear around the corner, headed towards Brooklyn. Where were those two going? He needed to get his birdies out behind them.

The sky darkened as dusk approached. Amy looked over her shoulder and smiled. They had managed to slip right past Spot's birdies. She and Tony were getting good at this kind of stuff.

"There's someone following us," Tony whispered in Amy's ear.

"Where?" Amy asked. "I thought we slipped past his birdies."

"There's Rogue to our left." Tony whispered. "We're gonna have to split up." Amy looked casually over her left shoulder and saw a shadow hanging around a shop's doorway. The twins were coming up to their destination: a large mansion with shining lights.

"How are we going to give him the slip?" Amy asked. Tony grinned and Amy groaned. "Seriously? We do this every week." She looked over at her twin, who was still grinning mischievously. "Can I at least go down the coal chute this time?"

"Certainly not," Tony said indignantly. "That's my entry way and mine alone." Amy rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder again.

"He's still there," she whispered. "How are we going to do this?"

"I'se see ya latah, Aces," Tony said loudly. "Are you'se soire you'se can make it back ta da goils house?"

"I'se Aces," Amy said. "I'se can take care o' meself." Tony shook his head and Amy turned down an alleyway and disappeared into the shadows. Five seconds later, Tony could see a slim dark figure silently climbing the fire escape to the skylight.

Tony ran down the next alley, ducking behind a barrel and a box. He could hear Rogue walking carefully though the dark alleyway. Picking up a broken bottle, Tony leaned around the box and tossed the bottle further down the alley. The noise made Rogue jump and run down the alley and out of sight. Tony smirked at Rogue's retreating back. _Some birdy, Spot has._ Stretching his legs, Tony made his way to the coal chute. Opening the hatch, Tony looked on either side of the alley, making sure no newsies could see where he was going. Tony slid down the chute, closing the hatch behind him. He came to a halting stop as he fell among the coal lumps, scraping his right elbow. Hissing in pain, Tony looked at his wound. It was just red, but covered in coal dust. Tony coughed as the coal dust rose around him, covering his white shirt, face, and neck. He picked himself up, trying to rid his clothes of as much coal dust as possible before entering his parents' house.

The cellar door opened. Tony looked up as his twin stepped into the room. He noticed that Amy was already dressed for dinner in a pretty light blue dress.

"Why do you get all the fun?" Amy asked. "You always insist on taking the coal chute."

"Oh, come on," Tony said before sneezing from all the coal dust. "You're a girl. It would be so degrading for a fellow like me going through a window off a fire escape. Dad will agree with me."

"Whatever," Amy sighed. "Come on, mum's going to be mad you're so dirty. You'll be late for dinner...again."

"No, she won't," Tony said, always the optimist. Amy rolled her eyes. "It'll be Dad this time."

"No, it'll be mum." Amy replied. "It's always mum. Betcha two bits."

"You're on!" Tony said, brushing his pants off.

Amy rolled her eyes and left before the coal dust got on her dress. As her skirt lifted with each step, Tony smirked as he caught sight of her shop girl boots.

"Nice shoes, Aces."

"Shut your mouth, Higgins," Amy said in her 'Aces' voice. Tony burst out laughing as the twins emerged from the cellar. Amy turned to enter the parlor where her parents sat waiting for the twins and Race walked towards the grand staircase to go change for dinner.

"Anthony Nicholas Higgins-Bertoli!" Augusta Higgins-Bertoli, Tony's and Amy's mother, exclaimed from the parlor door. "You better get that tush up the stairs and cleaned up in 5 minutes or you will be eating in the kitchen."

Tony blanched at the sight of his mother and cursed under his breath. He owed Amy two bits. Amy smirked at her twin from behind her mother. Although Augusta Higgins-Bertoli only stood at 5 foot, 4 inches tall, her taller son was still scared silly of his mother's fury.

"Upstairs, go!" Augusta ordered. Tony turned tail and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, leaving a trail of black coal dust behind him. "Maria, please clean up after my son."

Dinner was going to be a very interesting event.

* * *

><p><strong>Reminder: please review so I will be able to work out kinks. Also, I'm taking readers' requests on 1) more RaceKate scenes; 2) more Spot/Aces scenes; 3) more sibling scenes between either Spot and Kate and/or Race and Aces. Thanks guys! ~Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots pertaining to the movie _Newsies._ I do own Amy, Kate, Christopher, Augusta, and any character/plots that you do not recognize from the film. **

Amy and Tony sat across the table from one another, Tony on the right side of Christopher and Amy on the left side of her father. As the dinner began, conversation was scarce. However, as the main course was served, Augusta Higgins-Bertoli turned to her daughter.

"How is dear Emmy?" Emmy was the manager of Amy's dress shop that she worked at. Emmy was the twins' wet nurse and nanny when they were small children.

"Well, very well, actually," Amy replied smiling. "The dress shop is expanding and Emmy told me that I could be assistant manager and help with the book keeping. She says she wants no one else on the job so I might take it."

"My advice, Amy, is for you to take this promotion," Augusta began, "but to be wary. A job such as this does not come without even more hard work and even more responsibility." She cautioned her sixteen year old daughter. "Know your limits and do not hesitate in asking for help." Amy nodded silently. She knew her mother spoke truth.

The meal continued. By dessert, Tony was bored. He hated the dressing up and the almost non-existent conversation.

"You know, Augusta, I saw the strangest thing today in the afternoon edition of the _New York Sun_," Christopher said. Tony looked up and stared at Amy. "Apparently there is a newsie strike going on in Manhattan."

"I think I saw the picture," Augusta said. "Tony, do you know anything about this?"

"Yes, mom," Tony said. "I'm actually one of the strike leaders, under Jack of course. Me, Jack, David, and Spot. We are the leaders."

"Son, your grammar is atrocious," Christopher said.

"I apologize, dad," Tony said, looking at his father. "It was force of habit." He changed the subject. "How's the office?"

"Doing well," Christopher said. "Thank you for asking. I've also been meaning to ask you. Would you like to apply for an errand boy job when you're finished with the newsie job next year? Most boys leave the newsies at seventeen or eighteen years of age, am I right?"

Tony nodded. He thought about the job offer for a minute. He would be able to make his own way. Looking back at his father, Tony smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that, dad. Thanks for helping me."

"My pleasure, son," Christopher said gently. Tony heard a giggle from the other end of the table where Amy and his mother had their heads together. The two split apart and Augusta smiled at her son.

"Tony, what is this I hear about a girl?" she asked. She and Amy looked at Tony. Amy was grinning broadly while Augusta looked as if she was trying not to laugh.

"Uh. Yeah, there is a new girl. I found her wandering the streets a couple nights ago when I was running from the bulls. Apparently, walking around late at night might land you in jail in Manhattan." Tony added. "The girl's name is Kate Conlon."

"And she's a shy little thing," Amy added. "The newsies all call her Shy. Like they call me Aces."

"Why do they call you Aces?" Christopher asked curiously. Amy grinned broadly.

"Because I'm good at Poker. I get all the aces." Christopher laughed out loud.

"That's my girl," he smiled at his daughter. "Is Kate a girl newsie? I mean, those do exist. I see them in Brooklyn every so often, always with a boy or two."

"Those would be Spot's girl newsies," Tony explained. "He takes in girl newsies because there is room. Jack would, but there's barely enough room for the boys."

"Kate doesn't work as a newsie," Kate told her parents, "She works for Medda Larkson."

Augusta smiled as she recognized the name. "That's that singer over at  
>Irving Hall, isn't? She's a well-spoken woman."<p>

"Yes," Tony agreed. "She's helping Kate out a lot with work and speaking well and the like."

"So, Tony, you like this girl, huh?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, quite a bit," Tony said. "I think I might ask her brother if I could court her."

Augusta and Christopher looked at each other and then at their son. Amy grinned rather unladylike as the table was very, _very_ silent. During the silence, the servants cleared away the dessert plates, replacing the plates with cups of coffee. Amy took a sip of her coffee, looking from her mother to her father to her brother and back again. Tony noticed to his annoyance that Amy was enjoying the situation more than her cup coffee.

"You wish to court her?" Augusta finally asked rather slowly.

"Yes, to court her as me, Tony, as Racetrack," Tony said firmly. "I intend on telling her who I am very soon. I really like her, mum."

Identical hazel eyes looked at one another. Though most people told Tony he looked like his father, Tony took pleasure in that he got his mother's hazel eyes.

Augusta nodded and smiled at her husband. "Remind you of some, dear, maybe a young Italian boy who wanted to court a young English shop girl?"

Christopher looked at Augusta and then at Tony. "Be careful, son. Don't get your heart broken if she rejects you." Tony nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Amy glanced at the clock.

"Oy, Tony!" Amy jumped out of her seat. "We got to go." Augusta looked at the clock and gasped.

"That is true," Augusta said. "Come on, you two, go get changed." Tony and Amy ran from the room. Five minutes later, Tony and Amy returned fully dressed as 'Racetrack' and 'Aces.' Augusta kissed Tony on the cheek and gave Amy a hug while Christopher shook Tony's hand and kissed Amy on the forehead. The twins smiled at one another and made their way out of the house by way of the fire escape.

"We'se got ta get ta da lodge house." Tony said in his Race voice. "Dere's a pokah game. You'se wanna win...again?"

"You knows I do." Amy smirked as the twins grabbed hands and raced through the dusk lit streets. The sun was just dying when they reached the front step of the Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House. Inside, the place was bustling with boys. Boys working on strike signs, boys preparing for the big poker game. Spot was there with some of his boys, getting ready for the game.

"Noice ta see you'se, Higgins, Aces," Spot said, smiling at Aces. "You'se ready foir da game?"

"We'se born ready, Conlon!" Aces smirked at him. "How's yoir sista?"

"Great," Spot said. "She's at Medda's." Race nodded, thinking of stopping by there on the way back from dropping Amy back at the girls' lodging house.

Just then, there was a sudden hush among the boys, as a man stepped into the lodging house. Tony and Amy turned and saw that it was Snyder, the warden of the House of Refuge, one of the most hated men among the newsies.

"Can I help you?" Kloppman asked Snyder, relieving the man of the lodging house ledger.

"You have a boy here who calls himself Jack Kelly? I wish to see him." Snyder asked.

Aces nudged Tony in the back and jerked with her head to the entrance where Jack just walked through. Thankfully, Bumlets, Swifty, and the other newsies made Jack be quiet.

"Jack Kelly? Never 'eard of him," Kloppman said, a blank stare at Snyder. "Never 'eard of him. Any of you boys ever heard of Jack Kelly?" The old caretaker looked at Racetrack, Aces, Specs, and Spot.

"Dat's an unusual name foir dese parts," Specs commented, frowning at Snyder.

Tony stepped forwards with a cocky air. "Oh, you mean, Jack Kelly. Yeah, he was here." He winked at Jack. "But 'e put an egg in 'is shoe and beat it." The newsies in the foyer burst out laughing, annoying Snyder to no end. Amy high-fived Tony while Specs, Mush, and Spot clapped the Italian on the back.

Snyder turned back to Kloppman. "I have reason to believe he's an escaped prisoner, possibly dangerous."

Amy and Tony had a hard time containing their laughter at the sight of Jack mocking Snyder quietly behind the warden's back.

"Dangerous? Dangerous, did you say?" Kloppman said, acting surprised. "I better look in my files." He gestured to Snyder to follow him. "This way, please."

Tony, Mush, and Blink hurried to cover Jack's escape with Newsie Strike signs as Snyder turned to follow Kloppman. Tony gave the warden a world class smile.

"Give to da Newsie Strike fund, mista?" Tony asked, taking his cigar out of his mouth. Amy looked at the warden over her twin's shoulder and made her innocent face, making her brown eyes as big as she could. Spot and Specs just about died with silent laughter. Snyder looked straight at Amy and then at Tony and slowly gave the boy a large silver coin. Tony took the coin and smirked at the warden, nodding his thanks.

Snyder and Kloppman left and the newsies went upstairs to the bunk room, Amy among them. Mush and Blink ran over to the window where Jack sat on the fire escape.

"He's gone wid Kloppman to look at da foiles," Blink told Jack, helping the leader climb through the window.

Amy collapsed on one of the bunks with Tony beside her. It was normal for her to hang with the boys late at night, especially on poker nights. Spot brought out a pack of cards and handed them to Amy. Everyone knew that she was the queen of the poker table, hence her nickname 'Aces.'

"So are we'se on ta a game of pokah?" Spot asked, gathering the Manhattan newsies around a table. Jack nodded and followed Mush, Blink, and Tony to the table.

"One game," Jack said. "Den I t'ink it's best if I don't sleep 'ere foir tanoight."

"Where will you'se go, Jack?" Blink asked, receiving his cards from Amy.

"I don't know, Blink," Jack said, nodding to Amy, who was the dealer. "I'll foind somewhere's safe."

"Roight, are we'se playin' pokah or what?" Tony asked, putting in his money. The newsies grumbled about impatience and put in their stakes as well.

The first poker game ended with Tony taking in the winnings. Amy swore that he would rue the day and the rest of the newsies laughed at the sibling rivalry. Jack threw his cards down and got up from his seat.

"I'll bid you'se good night, fellas," he smirked. "Good night, Aces, pleasure as always."

"Soire, Jack," Amy smiled.

"See you'se tomorrow at da rally." Jack said, and climbed out of the window. Amy watched as the boys closed the window before gathering up all the cards and shuffling the deck.

"Who'se up foir anudda round?" she asked, shuffling the cards a second time.

"I'se in," Spot said, smirking at the girl. Amy shook her head and looked at Tony, Mush and Blink.

"You'se know I'se can't resist, sista o' moine," Tony flashed Amy a grin.

"Get ova yoirself, Higgins," Amy smirked at Tony, dealing out cards to Tony, Mush, and Blink, as well as Spot. The game started as each newsie put in their stakes.

"Haha!" Amy crowed as she pulled in her winnings of the second game. "T'anks, fellas, dis is why I'se da queen of da pokah table."

"Yeah, yeah, shut yoir mouth, Aces," Tony moaned as he looked at his losses. As the newsies got ready for bed, Tony, Amy and Spot got ready to leave.

"See ya boys at da rally?" Amy called from the door.

"See you, Aces," Mush called from his bunk where he pulled off his shirt, revealing a well-toned chest. Amy flushed pink and murmured a quiet goodbye before ducking out of the room. Tony laughed as Spot just frowned. Spot would never get that reaction with ol' Mush Meyer in the room.

The walk to the girls' lodging house was remotely quiet. Amy too frazzled to say anything, Spot too angry, and Tony too thoughtful. Tony let Spot walk Amy to the door, saw Spot ask Amy something, Amy responding and Spot smiling. When Spot and Amy finally said goodnight, Tony looked down as Spot leaned in to give Amy a kiss on the cheek. Spot walked away from the door, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You ask hoir ta go ta da rally wid ya?" Tony asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Spot said. "Yeah, I did."

The two boys were silent for awhile. Then Tony cleared his throat.

"Spot, I'm gonna ask Kate ta go ta da rally wid me."

Spot stopped and turned to Race. "Why are you tellin' me dis?"

Tony pulled himself up right, "Spot, you'se are her family, you should care who your sista is asked out by? I mean I would if my sista got asked out by someone who didn't ask hoir brudda." Tony stared at Spot intensely. Spot, to Tony's amazement, looked guilty.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Spot." Tony apologized. "I just want ta make soire it's all right wid you. I'm sweet on Kate."

Spot's head shot up and stared at Tony. "Yoir sweet on my little sista?"

"Yes, I am," Tony said boldly.

Spot frowned a classic Spot scowl. "Higgins, if you even thing about hurting her at all, you might want to start running now."

"I should say the same to you, Conlon," Tony retorted. "Don't you pretend that there isn't a whole loine of goils whose hearts you 'ave broken, you womanizer. Look, Spot," Tony said. "If you hurt Aces, you will not just 'ave me on yoir tail. Yoir gonna have Mush, Blink, Bumlets, and de uddahs on yoir tail. Aces is as much their sista as she is moine." _Except Mush,_ Tony thought. He knew Mush was sweet on Aces and this was going to hurt him, but Mush would be there in case Amy needed someone for comfort besides her twin.

To Tony's delight, Spot actually looked terrified.

"Now I'm gonna go ta da theatah ta tawk ta Kate," Tony said. "Do not follow me. I've got me own boidies, Spot Conlon."

With that, Tony turned on his heel and walked off in the direction of Irving Hall with Spot staring at the younger newsie's retreating back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think of this filler chapter. Should be getting into some good plot lines in the next couple chapters. Next Chapter: the Rally and any associating drama. :D Please, please review. It's the only way I know my writing is any good. Thanks so much. Hope you enjoy. Thinking of doing a sequel...leave your thoughts in my inbox or (even better) in a review! Thanks, Rose.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the long awaited Chapter Five. I have Chapter Six ready to go (I just have a few additions and adjustments to do.) Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**As always, I do not own any of the characters pertaining to those of the movie _Newsies_. I do own Kate, Amy, Augusta, and Christopher.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kate had just finished her evening chores when her door opened. Turning to see who it was, Kate gasped and dropped the pile of folded clothing. Racetrack stood in the doorway. Kate blushed and knelt to recover the laundry.<p>

"I'm sorry." Racetrack said, helping her gather up the clothes. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's all right," Kate smiled, taking the petticoats from Tony. "What are you doing here, Racetrack?"

Tony looked down at his feet. "Well, you know dat there is da rally tomorrow is going to be held here at Irving Hall."

"Yes," Kate smiled, walking over to the bureau. "Nan and I have been going over Medda's costumes for tomorrow." There was an awkward pause.

"Yeah," Tony said, awkwardly. "I was wondering if you would like to go as my date. Spot's asked Aces to go and I think Jack asked Davey's sister." There was another long awkward pause. "What do you say?"

Kate looked at Tony and smiled. "Yes, Racetrack, I would love to be your date to the rall."

Tony's heart soared. She had said yes. _Kate Conlon said yes to me, _Tony thought.

"I'll see you there then," Tony said, awkwardly, though smiling broadly.

Kate nodded. "Thanks, Race, for asking me." She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Race's cheek, before running out of the room. Tony stared after her, his jaw slack. 2 minutes later, he realized that he wasn't breathing. Taking a breath, Tony could not help but smile.

"I'm in love," he said breathlessly.

The Lodging house was dark and quiet when Tony returned. He silently crept through the bunk room of snoring Newsies to where Mush slept. Shaking his friend, Tony discarded his cigar on the bedside table.

"Mush!" Tony whispered. "Wake up, Mush...I need to talk to you."

"Go'way," Mush muttered into his pillow. "I'm sleeping. Leave me alone."

"But, Mush," Tony whispered. "I got a date to the rally." Mush looked over at his best friend.

"Wha?" Mush blinked sleepily. "You got a date? Wid who?" Tony grinned in the dark.

"Kate Conlon," Tony whispered.

"Whoa!" Mush sat up, rocking their entire bunk. "You asked Conlon's sister? What are you out of your mind?"

"I asked Spot first." Tony protested. "And pipe down, Mush, there are others sleeping."

"Like I want to be," Mush muttered. "So you asked Kate to rally, so what?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Mush, I think I'm in love."

"You're always in love," Mush said, running a hand through his tangled brown curls. "Why this time?" Tony climbed up on the top bunk and sat beside Mush, looking down at his hands.

"I don't know, I just feel it." Tony said. "Like I'm out of breath, but all the time I'm around her. It's crazy."

"You're crazy," Mush shoved Tony playfully off his bunk. "Congratulations, Race. She's a sweet girl." Tony nodded and smiled as he climbed into his bunk below Mush. He got a date. He was excited.

Tony looked around Irving Hall. He was in the lobby waiting for Kate to come out from backstage. A flow of newsies entered the theater. He had left his cigar at the lodging house, but he was nervous and needed a smoke soon if Kate didn't show soon. Twisting his hat in his hands, Tony looked over at the stage door. A hand clapped him on the back. Tony turned and saw Mush standing behind him.

"Thought you might want some backup." Mush smirked at his friend.

"Thanks, Mush," Tony sighed nervously, twisting his hat.

"Gimme that," Mush grabbed Tony's hat. "You're gonna be fine. She'll be here soon."

"Who sent you over here to annoy me?" Tony smirked. Mush rolled his eyes.

"Your sister," Mush said. "Oh, look. Here comes Kate." Mush returned Tony's hat, patted Tony on the shoulder and left the newsie so he could greet his date.

"Heya, Kate," Tony smiled at the girl. Kate blushed and looked down at her feet. Tony felt like the breath was knocked out of him. Kate looked gorgeous in her pretty blue dress. Her red hair hung in sweet curls over her right shoulder. Tony could not believe his luck. He definitely had the best looking date of the evening. "You look amazing, Kate."

"Thanks, Racetrack," Kate smiled. "I was very excited for this. It felt like the morning would never end."

Tony laughed and Kate looked at him incredulously. Tony's smile fell.

"No, no, Kate," Tony reassured her. "I felt the same way the entire day." Kate's smile grew. Tony looked down at his hands and reached for Kate's small pale hands. "Come on, it's about to begin." Kate took Tony's hand and the two intertwined their fingers. Tony and Kate looked at one another, blushed, grinned, and made their way into the theater.

Tony could hardly keep his focus on Cowboy through the entire rally speech. There was an angel next to him in a pretty blue dress looking like heaven itself. He didn't even flinch when Cowboy shouted.

"Carrying the Banner!"

The roar of newsies around them made Tony and Kate jump, blushing, both looking at Cowboy. Aces leaned over to Tony and whispered.

"Stop being an idiot and have fun." Tony glared at Kate and then turned his attention to Cowboy.

"So we've come a long way," Cowboy began, "but we ain't there yet and maybe it's only gonna get tougher from now on. But that's fine, we'll just get tougher with it."

Tony nodded in agreement with Mush. The other boy couldn't keep his eyes off of Aces, who was dressed in a pretty green frock. Tony shook his head. That boy will never confess that he has feelings for Amy.

"But also," Cowboy continued. "we gotta get smart and start listening to my pal, David." Cowboy slung his arm around David's shoulder, while Spot just patted the kid on the back. "who says 'stop soakin' scabs.'"

Tony looked at Mush and then looked back at Cowboy. "What are we supposed to do to the bums? Kiss 'em?" Kate giggled at Tony's joke. Tony's ears went pink as Kate smiled at him, laughing still.

"Racetrack, you are just too funny." Kate said, laughing.

"Any scab I see, I soak 'em. Period." Spot said firmly, looking Cowboy straight in the eye.

David jumped forward. "No! No, that's what they want us to do. If we get violent, it's just playing into their hands."

"Hey, look," Spot snapped. "They're gonna be playin' with my hands, alright. Cuz, it ain't what they say, it's what we say. And nobody ain't gonna listen to us unless we make 'em."

The whole theater became very noisy as all the newsies broke into discussions of whether David or Spot were right. Tony looked at Mush and just shook his head. This was not going to end well if someone didn't step in soon. If the newsies divided, the strike was lost.

"You got no brains," Jack yelled to the newsies over the ruckus. "Why we startin' to fight each other? It's just what the big shot's wanna see." He looked at Tony and Mush. "That we're street rats! Street rats with no brains. No respect for nothing, including ourselves." Cowboy began to pace back and forth across the stage, looking out at the crowd of newsies in the gallery and mezzanine. "So, here's how it's gonna be. If we don't act together, then we're nothing. If we don't stick together, then we're nothing. And if we don't trust each other, then we're nothing."

Tony raised his eyebrows and nodded again. Kate looked at Tony and smiled. "Jack's a great speaker." Tony and Mush nodded.

"Tell 'em, Jack!" Tony and Kate looked up and saw Kid Blink hanging from a balcony rail. Jack nodded at Blink and looked out at the crowd.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Cowboy asked the newsies.

Tony looked at Mush and Boots, who sat next to Mush. "We're wid you, Jack!" Jack nodded at his newsies and then turned to Spot.

"So, what about you, Spot?" Cowboy asked, looking at the Brooklyn leader in the eyes.

Spot looked up from where he was staring at his shoes and spoke slowly. "I say that what you say is what I say." The two leaders grinned at one another. Jack spat in his hand and Spot mimicked. Kate nudged Tony as the two leaders shook hands.

"That is disgusting," Kate laughed as she watched her brother, Jack, and David cheering from on stage. Then the curtain opened and Medda appeared in a beautiful pink costume. Tony looked over at Kate, who smiled back. As Medda began to sing, Tony reached out and grabbed Kate's hand.

"Do you wanna dance?" Tony asked Kate.

"I don't really know how. I mean, I do, but I've never danced with someone else. Oh, this is is just embarrassing." Kate yelled over the noise of the newsies, the band, and Medda's singing.

"Hey, it's all right. I'll teach ya," Tony promised. "It's really easy. It's really fun too. You'll like it." He smiled at Kate. "I promise." Kate relented and let Tony drag her up from her seat and closer to the stage where there was dancing room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony could see Amy dancing with Spot. Mush stood a little ways away with an unreadable expression on his face. Would the boy just grab his nerve by the scruff of the neck and just tell Amy how he felt? Tony spun Kate out and back in before twirling around with her in his arms. He was having so much fun. Medda grinned at Tony when she saw Kate and him dancing. Tony knew he had Medda's approval. Smiling, he spun Kate around again. The song ended, but the band kept playing. Tony pulled Kate up to where Medda was.

"Hey there, Medda," Tony exclaimed over the band. "Nice of you for having us." He kissed Kedda on the cheek.

"My pleasure, Racetrack," Medda smiled at him and Kate. "You having a nice time, Kate? Is Racetrack treating you right?" Tony's face was the perfect picture of indignation, which sent Kate into contagious laughter.

"Yes, Medda," Kate laughed. "Tony is being the perfect date. Thank you for giving me the night off."

"It was my pleasure, Kate," Medda smiled bigger this time. Suddenly David came up to Jack and yelled in his ear.

"Jack! Jack! It's Snyder!"

Jack looked confused. "What?" The band was too loud.

"It's Snyder!" David yelled at Jack and pointed to one of the entrances where Denton stood with his camera. "Right there!" Tony followed David's finger and his eyes widened. Sure enough, Snyder was standing in front of Denton, a whistle in his hands. Jack turned to Medda.

"Hey, Medda, thanks, but I gotta run!" Jack kissed Medda's cheek and then turned, following David through the crowd to where Sarah and Les sat. Tony looked around and saw that Kate had drifted away through the crowd. Fighting the swarming newsies, Tony caught hold of Kate's wrist. Just then, the whistles began to blow. Tony's heart leaped into his throat. He had to get Kate and Medda out of the theater. _AMY!_

"Kate, come on!" Tony yelled. "We need to get you and Medda out of here."

"What?" Kate yelled. "Why?" The police whistled answered her question. Kate's brown eyes widened in fear.

"Come on!" Tony pulled her through the crowd, passing Cowboy, Sarah, David, and Les.

"Race!" David yelled at the newsie. "Mush's got Aces. He said he would get her out of here."

Tony let out a sigh of relief. He craned his neck over the panicked newsies and saw the curly haired newsie ushering Amy along through the crowd. Mush turned, saw Tony looking at him, and waved. Tony nodded and knew that Mush would get Amy out safe.

"Come on!" Tony dragged Kate along. Pandemonium reigned in the theater as the newsies tried to get away from both the police officers and the Crib. Tony and Kate finally reached Medda.

"Let's get you outta here, Medda," Tony said, ushering both Kate and Medda in front of him. He moved both females through the crowd as fast as he could. Kate pointed towards the front of the stage where Nan and Toby stood waiting fearfully for Medda and Kate.

"Nan!" Kate waved her hand in the air. "Toby!"

Tony pushed the girls faster. "We gotta get you girls outta here. Go backstage. You'll be safe there."

"But what about you?" Kate asked, grabbing Tony's face with her hands.

"I'll be all right, Kate," Tony smiled at her concern. "Get outta here, will you? I need to know that you are safe." He patted her cheek and turned to leave.

"No! Stay with us!" Medda cried out. Kate screamed as a horrible man came up to Tony and kicked the boy in the stomach. Tony doubled over in pain.

"Racetrack! Leave him alone, you bully!"

Kate struggled against Medda to get to Tony. Tony looked up, only to get a fist in the eye.

"Ah!" He slumped against the railing, dazed.

"No!" Medda screamed. She ran up to the man, slapping the man, while Kate, Nan and Toby tried to pull her away from the man. "No! For God's sake! He's just a child! Can't you see that?" The man pushed Medda away from him into the arms of Nan and Toby. Kate tried to get passed the three, to get to Tony, but could only watch as the horrible, awful man dragged Tony away with the help of a police officer.

"Race!" Kate screamed as she fought against Toby.

Suddenly, Amy appeared out of nowhere, tears running down her face. "They hit him. They hit him with a club! Those horrible men, those horrible horrible Delanceys. They hit him and I couldn't do anything."

"Aces! Who? Which him?" Kate cried as Toby ushered the four women backstage.

Amy burst into fresh tears. "Mush! He shoved me towards a door, told me to get out of there. To get backstage to you and Medda. And then the two Delancey brothers came out of no where and hit him with a club. I couldn't bare to watch. I know I screamed, but all I could see was Mush falling to the ground and getting dragged away."

Kate began to cry as well. "Racetrack got caught too. An awful, awful man came out of no where and kicked him and then punch poor Race in the eye. I just couldn't believe they would treat boys this way."

Amy shook her head. "I know Pulitzer is behind this. Only he would have nerve and the cowardice to do such a thing to boys." The two girls sank down on a bench and put their arms around one another. _Please be safe, Racetrack_, Kate thought as fear crept into her heart. _Please, please be safe._ Amy and Kate knew that it was going to be a long and very, very stressful night for both girls. An hour later, Amy decided she would go home. Kate nodded mutely. When Amy left, Kate trudged up the stairs to her room, knowing she was not going to sleep at all tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. Please review so I know how I can do better. Note to all my faithful readers: I will be going back later when the entire story is done to edit earlier chapters. Thank you so much.<strong>

**~Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 as promised...I'm going to try to start Chapter 7 before I leave for school on Monday. I truly got inspired to write. You can thank King Caspian the Seafarer...just saying. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Newsie or character belonging to the film **_**Newsies.**_** I do own Kate, Aces, Augusta, and Christopher, and any character you do not recognize from the fabulous film **_**Newsies**_

"All rise, all rise, court is now in session, Judge E.A. Monahan presides!" The call rang in Tony's ears. The sixteen year old boy winced as the headache pounded in his eye and cheek. Oh, no, wait...that would be the nice shiner he received, courtesy of one of those ugly thugs, the bum.

As the unofficial second in command after Jack, Tony stood at the front of the group next to Spot Conlon near the judge's high seat.

"Are any of you boys represented by council?" Monahan asked. Tony rolled his eyes at the judge's question. _I should be_, Tony thought, fighting the urge to blurt his comment out. Instead, he focused on thinking of Amy and Kate. Did they get out all right? Were they safe? Spot's sharp voice cut through Tony's thoughts. "No? Good, that will move things along considerably."

"Hey, yer honor, I object!"

Tony couldn't believe his ears. The judge looked at the two boys in front of fiercely.

"On what grounds?" he asked serioiusly.

Spot smirked. "On the grounds of Brooklyn, yer honor!"

Tony had to hide his face behind Spot's shoulder as he burst into laughter. All the other newsies chortled and giggled at Spot's direct defiance.

"Silence!" Monahan ordered. Tony's face fell. Here it comes. "I fine each of you five dollars or two weeks confinement in the House of Refuge."

The boys' jaws dropped.

"What?" Mush exclaimed in protest.

"Whoa! We ain't got give bucks!" Tony exclaimed. "We don't even got five cents."

"Yeah," Mush backed Tony from the back.

"Yer honor, how about I roll ya for it? Double or nothing?" Tony offered, smirking, trying to lighten the mood. All the other newsies burst into laughter. Kid Blink nudged Tony in the back, causing the sixteen year old boy to laugh even harder at his own joke.

"Alright. Move along. Move along." the judge said disdainfully

The courtroom door opened. Tony turned and his heart sunk.

"Your Honor," Christopher Higgins-Bertoli said, his voice as impressive as ever. "I'll pay the fines." Father and son met eyes. "All of them."

"Who's the bigshot?" Mush asked.

"Pay the clerk, Mr. Higgins-Bertoli," the judge said, "Move it along." Tony saw Denton, David, Les, and finally Amy behind his father. Amy looked at Tony and tears rolled down her cheeks. Their escapades were over.

"Is that Aces, Racetrack?" Spot asked. "Why's she dressed like a richie?"

"Come along, Amelia," Christopher said firmly. "Bailiff, let the boys go."

"Case of Jack Kelly, inciting riot, assault, resisting arrest." the clerk read out.

Tony looked down at his feet as the group of boys moved closer to the door. Looking up across the room, Tony saw Jack looking rather glum. Tony smiled at his friend.

"'Ey, Cowboy, nice shinah!" Tony called across the courtroom attempting to get his leader and friend to smile a bit. _One last jab at being a newsie_, the thought ran through the back of his mind. It saddened him a bit to look at his newsie life slipping out of his hands like this.

"Thanks, Race," Jack smirked. "So, Denton, how'd my picture look?"

"None of the papers covered the rally." Denton said sadly. "Not even the Sun."

Cowboy and the rest of the newsies looked shocked at this news. Even Amy had her mouth open in protest and shock. David and Denton went over to the boys by the door.

"We need to meet up at the diner, immediately." Denton said. "As soon as we get done with this."

Tony looked at his father and Amy and knew he was done being a newsie. "I can't, fellas."

"Wha?" Mush looked at his best friend. "Why Race? You're the next leader! You gotta be there."

"I'm sorry, Mush, but I can't." Tony told his best friend, looking straight in Mush's face.

"What? Why?" Mush protested.

"Because he has to come home," Christopher came up to the group of boys, looking straight at his sixteen year old son.

"Home?" Mush and Spot exclaimed, their brows wrinkling up in confusion.

Christopher looked at Tony and nodded. Tony turned and faced Mush, his best friend, Spot, Blink and David. He took a big breath and sighed.

"My name isn't Racetrack Higgins." Tony began. "It's Tony Higgins-Bertoli, and I actually live in Brooklyn near the Sheepshead Races."

"So...that means Aces is..." Spot said, his eyes stony as he glared at Amy. "She's a darn richie!"

"Shut your face, Spot," Mush said angrily. Tony was glad Mush had spoken out for Amy. Mush looked at Amy, his face full of confusion. "So if you're not Aces, then what is your name?"

"Amelia Higgins-Bertoli." Amy said, not looking at Spot. Her voice was quiet and full of tears. "But I will only answer to Amy. I'll soak ya if you call me Amelia." Mush smirked as Amy reverted to her shop girl accent.

The newsie smiled. "It's nice to metcha, Amy. I would shake yer hand, but I kinda can't."

Amy smiled and looked down at her hands. Christopher looked at the bailiff.

"Release the boys, their fines have been paid." Christopher said firmly. "Anthony, you're coming home."

"Papa!" Amy protested. "Let him finish the strike! Please, papa! They need to win. Tony's like second in command. They need him."

"Sir," David said politely looking the millionaire straight in the eye. "I need his help."

Christopher glared at his sixteen year old son, who stood, his hands still cuffed behind his back. "Anthony, what do you have to say?"

"Dad, please don't call me Anthony," Tony pleaded with his father. "And yes, I want to stay and help the strike. When we win, I'll come home."

"No!" Mush cried out. Christopher glanced at Mush's angry face.

"Sir, you will not take me best friend away," Mush said, not even flinching under Christopher's stony gaze.

"Gentlemen," the judge interrupted. "Please be quiet during this ruling."

Tony looked over at Jack, who met the sixteen year old boy's gaze. The older boy gave Tony a look that said, _"Race, stay with them. You gotta hold 'em together for Dave."_

"I ask that the court order his incarceration until the age of twenty-one in the hope that we may yet guide him to a useful and productive life." Snyder said, looking Jack straight in the eyes.

"So ordered." The gavel banged on the podium.

"No!" Les' small voice echoed in the room. The anger and emotion eminated from the young boy. Tony's heart sank. Their chance at the strike was gone. Their hope was Jack and now he was in jail.

"Son, come by the house tonight, bring your friends as well," Christopher looked at Blink, Mush, and Dave, completely ignoring Spot. "We'll talk about it then. Come along, Amy!" Christopher turned and made his way to the court room door. Amy gave a small smile to Mush and Race and turned to follow her father.

"Amy!" Tony called out to his twin. Amy ran towards him, flinging her arms around Tony's neck. "Love you, sis," Tony whispered in Amy's ear. "Don't cry over Conlon. He's not worth your tears." Amy nodded and pecked him on the cheek and the she was gone.

"Come on...er...eh...what do I call you now?" Mush asked.

"You can call me whatever you like, Mush," Tony smirked as the bailiff unlocked his cuffs, "as long as you don't call me late for dinner." Mush laughed aloud.

"It's all right, fellas," Mush called out to the group of boys ahead of him. "Racetrack is still here." Everyone except Spot cheered loudly as they made their way out of the court house.

"Good ta have you back, Racetrack," Les said smiling.

"I never left, squirt," Tony smirked at the little kid. "Come on, you lot. We need to get to Tibby's."

He and David led the way to the restaurant. All the while, Tony was bombarded with questions of who he was, who his parents were, and from Mush who his sister was. Again, Tony wished Mush would just man up and talk to Amy. Tony hadn't though that anything could or would happen, but now that Spot was out of the picture...? Maybe!

"My father is Christopher Higgins-Bertoli." Tony stared out at the diner. Les and Mush listened intently while Boots, Blink, and Spot listened from a table over. David paced the restaurant, waiting for Denton to come.

"The millionaire?" Mush asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Tony replied. His heart wasn't in the conversation. He needed to go see Kate and make sure she was all right.

"How come you're a newsie then?" Les asked. Tony sighed.

"My dad wanted to let Amy and I work for ourselves, to work our way up like my mum and dad did when they were our age."

"I still think you're some richie, thinkin' you're better than us." Spot said spitefully. He slammed his hands on the table and stalked out of Tibby's as Denton entered.

"Why didn't the Sun print the story?" David asked angrily

"Because it didn't happen," Denton said, looking around at newsies.

Tony stood up. "What do you mean it didn't happen? You _were_ there."

"You wrote it!" Blink burst out.

"It's not in the papers, it never happened." Denton explained. "The owners decreed it not be in the papers, therefore…" Denton paused and looked straight at David. "I came to tell you fellas good bye."

David stared at Denton. "What happened? Did you get fired or something?"

Denton shook his head. No, I got reassigned back to my old job as the Sun's ace war correspondent. They want me to leave right away. The owner thinks I should only cover the really important stories." David didn't say anything. Tony and Mush looked at one another and then back at Denton. This was awful. Their only strike supporter was leaving them.

"Wish me luck fellas." Denton smiled at the boys. "At least half of what I wish for you. They don't always fire." He looked straight at David again. David just stared at Denton, angry that the man who he looked up to was leaving. "I would be black balled from every paper in the country. I'm a newspaper man. I have to have a paper to write for. This is the story I wrote about the rally. I want you to read it at least." Denton shoved the piece of paper in David's hand. He turned to leave, handing a wad of cash to the waiter. "This should cover it." Denton took one last look at the boys. David angrily screwed up the piece of paper in his fist, not looking at Denton. Denton sighed and left Tibby's, nodding to Skittery on the way out.

Mush and Les turned back to Tony to hear the rest of his explanation. Now Blink and Boots were listening.

"So where did you go every Wednesday with Aces...I mean, Amy?" Mush asked, his ears pink after he said Amy's name.

"I went to me parents' house in Brooklyn near Sheepshead." Tony replied. "We had to go to dinner or dad would pull us back home."

"What are you gonna tell Shy?" Mush asked.

"Honestly, Mush," Tony said softly, looking down at the table. "I don't know." He changed subjects. "Will you fellas come to me house tonight? Les, I know it would be past yer bed time, but I'll let you know how it goes–" Tony was cut off by David.

"We get Jack out of the Refuge tonight," David said, his voice angry and frustrated. "From now we trust no one but the newsies. Race, Mush, Blink, and Boots, come with me. Les, you too."

Tony nodded. He turned to the rest of the Manhattan newsies. "Everyone, stay low. Hang around the lodging house. I'll let you know what the next move is. Specs, Skittery, you're in charge. Snipes, help out with Tumbler and the other younger kids." The fourteen year old boy nodded. Tony handed him his left over cigar. "There's an entire tin of 'em under me bunk for you." Tony ruffled the kid's curly hair and left the diner. Looking back, Tony saw the young kid grinning broadly.

Kate sat on the corner of the Irving Hall stage, mending a shirt for Toby's costume. One of the theater doors opened. Kate looked up and saw Racetrack walking down one of the aisles.

"Racetrack, thank God, I've been praying you would be all right," Kate jumped down from the stage and ran towards him. Tony stopped short in surprise as Kate flung her arms around the silent boy's neck. Automatically, Tony's arms wrapped around Kate's waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I missed you, Kate," Tony whispered into Kate's hair.

"You saw me last night," Kate pulled out of the hug. "Oh, Race, your poor face. The bulls got you good." She pulled him towards the stage.

"It'll be fine." Tony said. "Listen, Kate, could you have off tonight? I have to discuss something important with Aces, Mush, Blink and the others. And I want you to be there."

"Is this about you being a richie?" Kate asked softly looking down at her hands. Tony took her hands in his and squeezed them gently.

"Spot was here," he said slowly, his newsie accent fading away.

Kate nodded. "He wanted me to not see you ever again. I couldn't do it. I knew you would come and tell me for yourself. Race, I knew you wouldn't leave if you could help it."

"Kate, I might have to leave," Tony said softly. "I might have to stop being Racetrack Higgins and start being Anthony Higgins-Bertoli."

Kate smiled at Tony. "I like your name." She blushed scarlet.

"Please call me Tony," Tony pleaded. "Only Grandma Higgins calls me Anthony."

Kate giggled. "Yes, I will call you Tony." She paused. "My Tony!" Kate blushed again.

Tony smiled. "And you're my Kate, Shy. You're my shy Kate. I know we're only sixteen years old-"

"Fifteen," Kate interrupted quickly.

"-and fifteen years old and God knows what could change in our future," Tony said softly. "Kate, I don't want to change you or me or what's right here, right now."

"Tony, what are you trying to say?" Kate asked.

"Kate I think I fell in love," Tony said earnestly. "I think I fell in love with you, Kate."

"We've only known each other for about 3 days." Kate said trying to reason with her emotions. "Tony, I really like you and want to continue everything we have right now."

Tony nodded. "I will marry you someday, Kate Conlon. That I promise you right now."

"What are you going to do next year though?" Kate asked, trying to be the reasonable one. "Boys only stay newsies until they are seventeen or eighteen."

"My dad's offered me a small job as a paper boy in his offices." Tony said. "And I've got the marks to go to a university or Harvard law or something."

"I'll be staying here with Medda," Kate said. "And then I'll look for a job as a governess or a nanny. Medda said she would help me."

"I think we can make this work," Tony said. "I really do, Kate." He ran his hands over her arms. "Kate, I think we can do this." Tony wrapped his arms around Kate's waist, bent his head, and kissed Kate softly on the lips. Kate's arms floated up to wrap around Tony's neck. Tony felt complete with the girl he loved in his arms.

"I love you, Kate Conlon," Tony whispered as they parted. "I love you so much."

Kate sighed. "I love you too, Racetrack Tony Higgins-Bertoli." She buried her face in his shoulder and she felt safe.

"I have to go, Kate," Tony said apologetically. "Dave and I are taking some boys to see if we can get Jack out, but I'll come and get you later."

"All right," Kate said, smiling. "I'll be waiting." Tony kissed Kate on the cheeks and turned to leave.

"See ya later, Shy," Tony grinned at Kate.

"How's Aces?" Kate asked suddenly, looking a bit nervous.

"Beat up a bit." Tony said. "Spot took it out on her."

Kate looked sadly at Tony. "He was very angry when he was here. I had a feeling my brother is all flirt and not commitment. Must be from Brooklyn."

"Oy," Tony exclaimed. "I'm from Brooklyn."

Kate smiled. "My Manhattan Brooklynite." She ran up to him and pecked him on the cheek. "I think Mush is better for her anyways." Tony shook his head.

"I'll see you later, Shy," Tony grinned at Kate and then he left, leaving Kate with a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach.

"Psst."

Amy looked up from where she sat on her huge bed, reading Oliver Twist. Her dark brown hair was all pinned up and the curls bounced as she turned her head. He thought she looked pretty, but he liked her better as Aces.

"Aces, why are you dressed like a richie?" the voice said.

"All right, come out you," Amy said, looking around her room. She looked at the window as a tall muscular newsies climbed over the sill.

"Heya, Aces," Mush smiled at her. "How you doin'?"

"Doing all right, Mush," Amy said. "Feeling a little cooped up in here. How'd you find the place anyway?"

Mush looked at Amy with a grin on his face. "You really think I wouldn't wonder where me best friend would go with his sister when there weren't' races?"

"What?" Amy exclaimed. "We were so careful."

Mush sat down on the bed next to Amy. "Not so careful for ol' Mush Meyers. I always noticed you and Tony going around this one house and then coming back out." he explained. "I'm smart enough to not get too close like the Brooklyn boidies."

Amy laughed aloud. "Oh, Mush, I'd forgotten how you could make me laugh."

Mush smiled at Amy "Look, Aces, you really doing all right after what Spot said at the courthouse earlier?"

Amy stopped laughing, remembering what had happened that morning. "Hit me pretty hard to tell you the truth." She sighed. "Thought he was different, though he was better than that."

"He's still young, Amy," Mush said softly.

"He's older than you and Tony." Amy said firmly. "He's just so ignorant. Not like you." Mush grinned as he saw her cheeks flushing pink. "You aren't like Spot."

Good thing, too." Mush said, smiling. "I look nothing like Spot Conlon."

Amy giggled as tears began to well up in her eyes. Mush saw them glinting in the lamplight. As the tears rolled down Amy's cheeks, Mush blushed them away with his thumb.

"It's all right, Aces," Mush pulled Amy into a hug. "Everything will be all right."

Amy pulled out of the hug to look at Mush straight in his brown eyes.

"Mush, what's your real name?"

""My full name is Aaron Cedric Meyers III," Mush said. "But I hate me first name and could care less about me second name. I was named after me father, who died on his way ova through Ellis Island."

"I'll call you Mush or Cedric or Ced." Amy said smiling at her brother's best friend.

"I'm calling ya Aces," Mush said. "Even though you are Amelia or an Amy."

The two teenagers smiled at one another, each thinking the same thing. _"If only you thought of me in that particular way."_

**Please Read and Review. Thanks so much! ~Rose 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or the plot. All I own is Amy and Kate. **

* * *

><p>The sun had long since gone down. The newsies all sat in the bunkroom of the lodge house. With their great leader trapped in the Refuge, there was no happiness in spirit. Tony looked around. His spirit was just as broken as anyone else. He was faced with a decision, stay on as a newsie without his father's permission and be stuck working like a Delancey, or go work for his father leaving his past and friends behind.<p>

The door banged open and Mush and David walked in. Tony sat up straight and stared at Mush, knowing he went to go see Amy. Mush smiled and nodded. Tony knew Mush was all right. David began to pace up and down the lodge house.

"Race, Mush, Kid Blink, and Boots, you will come with me to rescue Jack." David said. The four boys nodded.

"What 'bout me, Davey?" Les piped up.

"You're coming with us." David said. "Lay low for now, boys. We'll get Jack back."

The newsies nodded. David looked at the five boys. "Let's go."

Tony and Mush grabbed two lengths of rope and followed David, Kid Blink, and Boots out of the bunkroom. Les came up to Tony and tugged his sleeve. Tony looked at the young ten year old. Les' blue eyes were pleading and scared.

"We will get him out, won't we?" Les asked.

Tony sighed and looked ahead at the four boys in front of him. "I hope so, kid. I hope so."

The streets were dead as the boys approached the Refuge. The nun's wagon was just leaving the refuge when the boys arrived. The guards were preoccupied with searching the wagon.

"C'mon," David whispered, pulling Kid Blink's shirt. Tony pushed Les in front of him as they sneaked past the guards. They looked up at the big, ugly building. There were still lights on in the building. The boys crouched behind trash cans and crates just opposite of the front entrance.

David and Tony peeked over the crate. David pointed up to the lit window 3rd down from the roof. "That's where we met Crutchy." Tony nodded.

"Let's move." Tony and the others moved forward towards the building. Suddenly a carriage came rumbling around the corner. The newsies scurried into the shadows again. Tony held his breath, his arm around Les. The poor boy was shaking in fear. _Please don't let us get caught._ Tony prayed silently. Cautiously Tony looked over the crate.

The carriage stopped in front of the building. Tony saw Snyder walking down the front steps pulling a handcuffed Jack towards the carriage. "Davey!" Tony whispered. David watched. The carriage began to pull away from the building.

"Race, watch Les. Meet you back at the lodge house." David ran after the carriage and jumped on the back.

The boys watched the carriage disappear and the courtyard grew quiet. Tony stood up. "Let's get back to the lodge house. We can't do anything here."

Tony led the boys out of the Refuge and down the dark streets. Even with the prospect of Jack possibly coming back to the newsies couldn't cheer these boys up. They finally made it to the lodge house. Tony and Mush took the yawning Les upstairs and tucked him into Tony's bunk.

Twenty minutes had passed since they had returned to the lodge house. Tony closed his eyes and his head slowly fell against the sofa arm in the entry way of the lodge house. All the boys jumped as David came in, banging the door. Tony stood up, looking for Jack.

"David, where's Jack?" Tony asked. David had a scowl on his face.

"He told me to leave him." David kicked the door close. "Said my family would suffer if I freed him. He didn't even let me decide."

Tony looked down at his feet. His hands curled into fists. Jack had to be so noble sometimes it was frustrating. What were they gonna do?

Mush voiced Tony's concern. "What are we gonna do, Davey?" David looked at Mush, then Tony, the Kid Blink and Boots.

"We keep going." David said. "We show them that even though Jack is in jail, we are still going strong."

"Right, Boots, go tell Spot, we are meeting at the Distribution office at 7 tomorrow." Tony said, stepping up. "Get some rest, boys, we're not done yet." Mush and Blink went upstairs. "Davey, you can take Jack's bed. Les is in my bunk." David nodded and began to climb the stairs. "Davey, do you think we can win without Jack?"

David turned and looked at Tony, straight in the eyes. "Tony, I really don't know."

"I guess we will find out tomorrow." Tony shrugged. "I'll wait up for Boots." David nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Twenty minutes later, Boots trudged in from running all the way to Brooklyn and back.

"Spot will be there." Boots said and disappeared upstairs to get some sleep before the long day tomorrow. Tony laid down on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. They needed to win. He knew that much. He also knew that he would not be getting much sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review ~Rose<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies at all. All I own are Amy, Kate, Augusta, and Christopher. :D**

The next day dawned bright and earlier than Tony wanted it to. Tony blinked several times as the sun shined through the curtains. David came down the stairs and leaned against the front desk. Tony rubbed the sleep from his hazel eyes. He tucked in his shirt and slipped his boots on. "Davey, I'm going to see Kate. I'll meet you at the office." David nodded. Tony put on his cap and walked at the door. As he walked down the street, Tony pulls one of his suspenders over one shoulder. The newsie was tired. The strike was wearing on him. The sounds of the city swirled around him. Tony's thoughts were not on what was in front of him. What would happen if they lost the strike? What would happen between him and Kate? What would happen if Tony had to leave the newsie life behind?

Before Tony knew it, he was in front of Medda's. Tony slipped through the stage door and up the stairs to Kate's dressing room. Quietly Tony opened the door and slipped into Kate's room. He looked over to the figure curled up under the sheets. Tony walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kate's sleeping figure. Her red hair was spread out on her pillow like liquid fire. Tony smiled. She looked so young and peaceful when she was sleeping. The newsie leaned down and kissed the girl's fair cheek. Kate's eyes opened. Tony looked down and smiled.

"Good morning." Tony whispered.

"How did you get in here?" Kate asked, smiling. Tony got off her bed so she could put on her dressing gown over her nightclothes.

"Toby wasn't there. And I wanted to see you before we go to the office." Tony said, walking towards the window.

"Did you get Jack?" Kate asked, going to stand right next to Tony. Tony looked down at the small redhead. He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Kate leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"No, he wouldn't run," Tony said quietly. "Kate, we might lose." Kate turned to face him.

"You are an amazing young man, leading these boys in this strike." Kate said. "So if you do lose, the newsies and you will get by. You are made of stronger stuff than that." Tony nodded. Kate leaned forward and gently kissed Tony. Tony smiled.

"My mother wants to meet you." Tony whispered in her ear. Kate froze up.

"What?" Kate looked up into his hazel eyes. "Your mother?"

"Yeah, she doesn't bite, Kate….that hard." Tony said, grinning. Kate couldn't help but smile.

"I trust you, Tony." Kate hugged Tony tight. "I would love to meet your mother." Just then the bells in the church tower chimed 7:15. The two slowly broke apart. "I don't want you to go." Kate whispered. Tony kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to either." Tony whispered. "But I have to."

Kate nodded. "Come see my later after you're done at the Distribution Office."

Tony kissed her cheek. "I promise."

Tony left and slowly made his way to the Distribution Office. When he arrived, he saw a wall of policemen, holding back the line of newsies. As he pushed through the crowd to the front, a wagon came through, scattering the newsies. Shouts of "Stop the World!" and "No more papes!" filled the air. Tony dodged out of the way at the last minute. He bumped into David who was on his last nerve.

"Race! Help me! I need some help!" David grabbed the newsie, shaking him by the shoulders. The newsies were fighting among themselves in frustration.

"Alright! I ain't deaf!" Tony snapped back into his newsie voice. David turned and started breaking up some fights. Tony and Spot made their way to the front of the group, telling kids to break up the fights. "Hey! Hey! Knock it off." A young kid knocked into Tony. "Hey, watchit, kid! Amy?"

Amy looked up at her twin. Mush looked over from where he and Blink stood. "Hey Race." Mush walked over.

"Aces, what are you doing here?" Mush stared at the young girl wearing some of Snipeshooter's old clothes.

"Wanted to help." Amy said.

"Does father know you are here?" Tony asked. Amy shook her head. "Amy, he's gonna have my hide if he finds out you're here."

"He won't. I can look after myself." Amy said, insistently. Mush put a hand on her shoulder.

"Race, I'll look after her." Mush assured his best friend. "We will all keep an eye on her."

"Hey, Race, come here!" Spot yelled from the edge of the group. Tony pushed his way through the newsies.

"What?"

"Just tell me I'm seeing thing. Just tell me I'm seeing things." Spot pointed towards the gate entrance where Weasel stood with Jack Kelly next to him. Mush, Amy, Blink, and David came up behind the two newsies. Jack was in a new suit.

"No, you ain't seeing things. That's Jack. What's he doing?" Tony said, anger boiling up inside him. Blood pounded in his temples.

"He's dressed like a scabber!" Spot spat. Mush pushed forward towards Jack, but the police held back the newsies.

"Jack? Jack, looked at me, will ya? Come on, it's me, Mush. Look at me!" Mush pleaded with the former leader. "What are you doing, Jack?"

"This ain't happening. This can't be happening." Blink shook his head not being able to believe it. News of Jack's status traveled like wildfire among the newsies. Amy just stared. How could the Jack Kelly do that to his newsies?

"He sold us out!" Spot yelled, furious!

Tony glared at Jack, who flinched a little bit at the fire behind the Italian's hazel eyes. "I'll give you a new suit!" Tony yelled. "Ya bum! I'll soak ya!" Amy put a hand on Tony's shoulder as Spot began yelling furiously at Jack. Tony looked down and shook his head. Amy saw the hint of a tear in one of Tony's eyes. This was the end. Blink and Mush grabbed Spot and held him back as David moved forward to see Jack. Weasel let David go and talk to Jack.

Tony put an arm around Amy. "We're not gonna win this. Who am I kidding? With Jack on the other side, there is no come back from that." Amy looked at her brother, wishing she could do something to make everything better. Jack and Weasel pushed their way through, surrounded by the police.

"Traitor!" Spot yelled.

Kid Blink spat on the ground. "You make me sick!"

"I trusted you!" Boots shouted after Jack.

"Seize the day, huh Jack?" Tony mocked the former leader, his arm still around Amy. Jack turned and looked at the Italian. Tony stared back straight faced. This was a big blow for the newsies.

"He's just fooling them, so he can spy on them or something." Les came up next to Tony, looking at the older boy. "Yeah, yeah, that's it. He's fooling them!"

"Yeah, he's spying on them, kid." Tony patted the boy on the head. The other newsies all knew that the strike was not going to hold after this. Tony looked at David.

"Okay, let's go home." David said to the newsies. "We'll figure out something."

The next day, David made Les stay with Sarah. Tony and Mush went off to see if they could do any recon on what happened exactly with Jack. Amy joined the newsies again, but stuck around with David. Spot was going to Brooklyn and Blink and Boots were keeping the newsies in order at the lodgehouse.

Amy and David walked down the street when Amy caught sight of little Les fallen on some crates. "Dave! Look!" David took off towards his little brother. Amy had to sprint to keep up with the tall boy.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" David helps the young boy up.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm alright! Help Sarah!" Les said pointing towards the alley.

"Run Davey!" Sarah yelled from where Morris held her arms pinned by her side. Seeing red, Amy rushed at Morris, ducking under Oscar. Morris shoved Sarah to the ground and crouched ready for Amy. Amy stopped short and threw a punch. She could hear David fighting with Oscar. Morris laughed as he easily dodged her fist. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. Amy cried out as she felt the muscle strain and tear. Frantically Amy tried to get out of Morris's hold on her, throwing her other elbow into his torso. Morris grunted, twisting her arm further. There was a nasty popping sound and Amy screamed in pain. Morris sneered and punched Amy in the kidney. Amy cried out again as Morris punched her again and then shoved her to the ground on her injured shoulder.

By this time, Oscar had David in a hold so Morris could take a punch at him. Morris laughs cruelly as he puts on brass knuckles. Amy tries in vain to kick Morris. Suddenly Jack comes running into the alley. He turns Morris around and punches him straight in the face, causing the man to fall on a box. David elbows Oscar in the stomach and managed to get away from Oscar, falling on the ground close to Amy. Actual tears welled up in Amy's eyes as David's full body weight fell on her dislocated shoulder.

The alley was suddenly quiet.

"You alright?" Jack helped Sarah up. He pulled her into a hug.

"David!" Sarah cried out. Jack bent down, looking over David. He slowly helped the boy up. Sarah runs to her younger brother and holds him close.

"Aces!?" Jack exclaimed, seeing the young girl laying on the ground, cradling her right arm to her chest. "What happened?"

"You'd better run, Cowboy!" Morris got up and pulled his brother up. "We're gonna tell uncle Weas. You'll be back in the Refuge before suppertime!"

"Run, you lousy coward, run!" Oscar cried out. Jack glared at them and made to go after the brothers, but Sarah stopped him.

"Jack! Aces!" Sarah reminded him.

Jack knelt beside Amy. "What happened, Aces?"

"Shoulder." Amy whimpered. "Dislocated. I think."

"Race is gonna have my hide." David panted. Jack gently got Amy to her feet.

"I'm gonna set it back." Jack said softly. "On three." Amy nodded. "One. Two." Jack shoved her shoulder back into place with a nasty pop. Amy cried out and slumped against Jack.

"Amy? Jack!" Mush and Tony ran down the alley with Les. Tony pulled his sister into a protective hug. At that moment, Amy broke down and cried softly into Tony's soft shirt.

"What happened?" Mush asked, looking at Sarah and David and then at the shaking figure of Amy. His brow was furrowed in worry for the little girl in Tony's arms. Tony looked at David and then at Jack in surprise. A little bit of anger rose up in Tony's heart.

"The Delancey brothers jumped Sarah." David explained. "Aces and I saw them and tried to get them away from Sarah and Les." Mush grabbed his neck scarf. Jack offered his tie. Mush tied the two materials together, making a sling. He touched Amy's good shoulder. The girl lifted her tear-stained face and looked at the young boy. Mush carefully looped the sling over Amy's head and gently lifted her arm to set it in the sling. Tony watched as Mush was gentle and loving towards Amy.

"Thanks, Mush," Amy smiled at Mush. She reached up and kissed Mush on the cheek. The two blushed.

"You couldn't stay away?" David asked his former best friend. Jack looked at David and gave a half smile.

"Well, I guess I can't be something I ain't." Jack said honestly.

"A scab?" David asked, the acidity in his tone was unmistakable.

"No." Jack looked out of the alley where the Delancey brothers disappeared. "Smart. We have to go talk to Denton." Jack said. "Sarah and Les can come with us. Race, can you, Mush, and Aces go back to the newsies and tell them to stand by? I've got an idea."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I only own Amy, Kate, Augusta, and Christopher and any other characters that you do not otherwise recognize.**

Mush and Tony helped Amy up the stairs of the lodge house. Amy winced as each step jarred her shoulder. Behind the 3 teenagers, Kate stood with a basket of medical supplies.

"Shouldn't we take her back home?" Mush asked Tony. Tony didn't answer until they made it to the bunk room. Amy hissed in pain as Mush and Tony laid her on Tony's bunk.

"We will in a minute." Tony said. Kate tied back her red hair and knelt by Amy, helping her out of the makeshift sling. I need to pass off Jack's message and send someone to Brooklyn."

Mush nodded and turned back to Amy who gritted her teeth in pain. "Race, why don't we go to Brooklyn? We can take Amy back to your ma's and Kate could stay with her while we go see Spot."

Tony looked at Amy, who now had a more stabilizing sling. Kate looked at Tony.

"Tony," Kate said. "She needs to go home. Amy is in a lot of pain."

Tony nodded. "Right, Mush, help Amy up. Blink, Skittery, stand by for word from Jack and Davey. They will need us later on. Kate, will you come with us?"

The red head nodded. Mush gently pulled Amy to a standing position. The Italian brunette winced as her shoulder moved. Tony looked anxiously at his twin. Amy had her brow furrowed as she tried to keep her shoulder steady.

"Are you doing alright?" Mush asked quietly in her ear. Amy nodded slowly.

"I can make it home." Amy said. "If that's what you mean."

Mush smiled. "Yeah, that's exactly what I meant."

Tony nodded. "Alright, let's go. Amy, you set the pace." Amy nodded, knowing she would have to suck it up in order to get her home. Then she can break down. Mush helped Amy down the stairs while Kate and Tony fell behind the two. Kate looked up at Tony and then at Mush and Amy.

"He's good to her." Kate whispered. Tony nodded. "Have you given him the brotherly okay?"

Tony shook his head. "I haven't had a chance. I think the both of them are getting there without it though. Mush doesn't need to be threatened."

The trip to Brooklyn was slow and very hot. Amy was tired, hurting and frustrated that her arm was hurting that much. They finally made it to Tony's and Amy's front door. Tony ran the bell and the four teenagers waited. Amy leaned on Mush with her good shoulder, totally exhausted. A maid opened the door and gasped.

"Miss Amy, what happened?"

"Olivia, please don't." Tony said. "We need to see our mother."

"She is in the parlor." Olivia stepped aside and let the four teenagers into the foyer.

Kate and Mush gasped at the beautiful interior. Olivia led the way to Mrs. Higgins-Bertoli's parlor.

"Ma'am, Master Tony and Miss Amy are here to see you." Olivia announced.

"Really?" Augusta asked. "Let them in."

Olivia let Tony, Kate, Mush, and Amy into the parlor.

"My goodness, Amelia!" August cried. Mush helped the wincing Amy sit on the couch. Kate walked over to where Augusta hovered over her sixteen-year-old daughter.

"I switched her sling, but that's all I really could do." Kate explained.

"Olivia, send for the doctor." Augusta said. "Who are you, my dear?"

"I'm Kate Conlon." Kate said, smiling shyly.

"You know my son, Tony." Augusta said, propping Amy's head with a cushion.

"Yes, we are seeing each other." Kate said. "You raised a wonderful young man, Mrs. Higgins Bertoli."

Augusta looked over at Tony and Mush, who were talking quietly to each other. "Thank you, Miss Conlon."

"Oh, please call me Kate, Mrs. Higgins-Bertoli." Kate said.

Augusta nodded. "How are you doing, Amy?"

"Sore, hurting." Amy replied softly. "Thank Mush for helping."

"What exactly happened to my daughter that she comes home to me with an arm in a sling?" Augusta inquired.

"Sarah, David's sister got jumped by the Delancey brothers." Amy said. "I was with David and we saw them. I went after Morris and David got Oscar. But Morris dislocated my shoulder and I think bruised my ribs."

Olivia returned just then with the doctor. Augusta and Kate stepped back. Tony touched his mother's arm.

"Mother, I have to go see someone. I'll be back later with Mush. Can Kate stay with you?" Tony asked, looking at Kate.

Augusta smiled. "Of course, Tony."

Tony kissed his mother on the cheek and then hugged Kate tightly. "Don't be nervous." Tony whispered, kissing her cheek. Kate smiled.

"Be careful. Say hello to my brother." Kate said. Tony nodded. Mush rose from where he was talking quietly to Amy. Amy's face was bright pink. Kate and Augusta smiled, knowing exactly what had happened. Mush told her he liked her. Tony and Mush left. The doctor turned to Augusta.

"She did indeed dislocate her shoulder and she has some cracked ribs. I've wrapped her ribs and adjusted the sling."

Augusta nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor bowed. "I'll send you the bill at the end of the week."

Augusta nodded and Olivia showed the doctor out.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked, sitting down by Amy. Augusta pulled up a footstool.

"Not good," Amy said. "But I wasn't going to let them hurt Sarah."

"I know. I just wish you would have been safer." Augusta said. "I mean, you are half that awful man's size."

"Still, I couldn't leave Sarah and Les." Amy insisted.

"I think you were brave." Kate said.

August turned to Kate. "Thank you for helping Amy. You are a wonderful young woman. Tony picked well."

"Well, he rescued me in a way." Kate explained. "I ran away from my awful aunt and uncle. I got six and was walking around Manhattan. It was raining and I was not going to make it and then Rac– I mean, Tony, found me and took me in. Your children have been nothing but kind to me."

August smiled and patted Kate's knee. "Well, sweetheart, I know that Tony Love you very much." Kate blushed and looked at Amy, who was grinning at her new friend.

"So when's the wedding?" Amy asked, laughing. Kate blushed again.

"Whenever he has a stable job." Kate replied. "When's yours with Mush?"

Amy reddened and looked down, suddenly finding her sling very interesting.

"That was the other boy, who was here, right?" Augusta asked, looking at Kate, who nodded and grinned.

"Yes, and everyone knows Mush is sweet on her." Kate said. "But then Spot, my brother, got in the way."

"Wouldn't you want your friend and brother to be together?" Augusta asked.

Kate looked at Amy and then at Augusta. "I love my brother, but he was not good for Amy. Mush is so much better."

Augusta nodded. "I'm going to go get tea for us." She left the two girls alone. Amy and Kate looked at one another.

"Well, you passed." Amy said. "She likes you. We have to convince her to let me off the couch." Kate nodded. Tony and Mush came in the door.

"Spot's in. The plan is to make our own newspaper." Mush went and sat next to Amy. "Jack needs all of us to circulate."

"I can help." Amy and Kate piped up. Tony kissed Kate's cheek.

"Hell will freeze over before you move from that couch, young lady." Augusta said, coming in with a tray of tea. "Your father will agree with me."

Christopher Bertoli walked in the room. "I will agree to what? Amelia, what did you do to your arm?" Amy looked at her father.

"I got into a fight because a friend's sister was attacked." Amy said. Mush slowly took her small hand in his. Christopher's eyes flicked to their hands and then at his wife.

"What am I supposed to agree with you?" he asked.

Tony stood up. "We found a way to get the newsies' story across the city. We're printing our own newspaper and going to pass it out to all the sweatshops and factories. WE need as many hands as we can get."

"Will it be dangerous?" Christopher asked, glancing at both Kate and Amy.

"It shouldn't be sir." Mush said. "The girls will be safe."

"But she is injured, Christopher." Augusta protested.

"Mother, I'll rest all day today and won't bump it at all." Amy said insistently. "I can sneak out if I wanted to."

Christopher looked at Tony and Mush. "You watched her like a hawk or so help me, I'll string you two over the Brooklyn Bridge." The two boys stared at Christopher with a scared expression on their face.

"So that's settled then." Amy said in the silence that followed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Newsies. I only own Kate, Amy, Augusta, and Christopher. **

Mush, Tony, Kate, and Amy all stayed at the Higgins-Bertoli household that night. Amy slept on the couch where she had sat all afternoon. Mush fell asleep sitting against the couch, his head on Amy's knees. Tony looked over from where he lay on the rug by the chaise-lounge. Amy's small, pale hand glowed in the moonlight, tangled in Mush's dark curls. Tony smiled to himself. They were sweet on each other, everyone could tell except Mush and Amy. Tony turned and gazed up at the chaise-lounge where Kate slept.

"Tony?" Kate looked over at Tony. "Can you sleep?"

"No." Tony said. Kate climbed off the lounge and laid down next to Tony, cuddling into him.

"When do we have to be at the Distribution office?" Kate asked.

Tony glanced at the large grandfather clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. "We have one hour. But I doubt I will be able to sleep."

"Me either." Kate replied. She cuddled closer to Tony who covered Kate with the thick blanket. "It will be time to show the World and all of New York that we do exist." Tony settled in and both Kate and Tony slowly fell into a light doze. The grandfather clock chimed at 5:15. Tony slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Kate. She slowly blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning!" Tony murmured. Kate smiled. "Time to go." Kate got up and brushed down her dress. Tony straightened his shirt and pulled his suspenders over his shoulders. Mush looked up, bleary-eyed, and slowly got to his feet. He gently touched Amy's good shoulder. Amy stirred but didn't wake up. Mush leaned down and kissed Amy's forehead. Amy's eyes flew open.

"Good morning." Mush grinned. Amy shook her head and slowly got to her feet.

"You are full of yourself." Amy smiled, swatting Mush with her good arm.

"C'mon, you two." Tony grabbed Kate's hand and the four teenagers left Tony's house. They quickly made their way to Manhattan where all the newsies were gathered. Jack, David, Sarah, and Les all sat up on a cart. Tony and Mush helped Amy up onto the driver's seat next to Jack so her arm would not get knocked.

"So here's the deal." Jack said. "We've come a long way. They tried to stomp on us but they didn't realize how tough we really are! We got arrested, hope taken away, loved ones hurt, but this isn't about us anymore. This is about every working kid in New York, exploited for the bigger man."

"You tell 'em, Jack!" Blink yelled. Jack tossed a pack of paper at Tony.

"We pass out the Banner to all the kids. We bring 'em right to Pulitzer's doorstep!" Jack said. "We were loud before, but they won't be able to drown us out this time."

David stood up. "This is for kids shining shoes in the streets when they don't have shoes. This is for guys sweating blood in the shops with no notice from anyone. This is not just pie-in-the-sky game anymore! This is war!" The newsies cheered, taking piles of papers and spreading out. Kate grabbed a pile and ran alongside Tony.

"This is for those 5,000 kids working under the blind eyes of their supervisors." David cried out. "Let them be the 5,000 reason to try and win this strike!"

Tony and Kate walked quickly to a sweat shop next to a large textile factory. "Here, read this!" Kate said, passing the Banner to three boys, soaked with sweat. She smiled at them. They nodded and turned to read the paper. Tony walked up to the factory girls, who were standing by the break door. Shedding his cap, Tony smiled at the girls and passed out the Banner. When he turned to leave, Tony spotted a kid sitting next to a shoe shine box.

"Hey, kid, can you read?" the kid nodded. "Here, read this."

By noon all the papers were gone. Jack stood away from the Horace Greeley Statue, looking at the Distribution office. Blink came running up to the group. Mush looked up from where he was sitting with Amy.

"So when's the others coming, Kid?" Mush asked. David and Sarah stood leaning against the statue.

"They ain't coming." Jack said, tiredly. "Ain't gonna be nobody but us."

Kate stood up from where she sat with Tony's head on her shoulder. "You don't know that, Jack Kelly!"

"C'mon, Jack!" Snitch cried.

"Have hope!" Specs clapped Jack on the back. Jack turned and went to stand next to Sarah, who hugged him tightly.

"Don't give up yet, Tony!" Kate said. Les got up and walked towards the Distribution office gate. Kate looked at Tony and nodded towards Les. The Italian got up and followed Les.

"When the circulation bell starts ringing, will we hear it?" Les asked.

"Nah!" Tony playfully nudged the boy's hat over his eyes. "What if the Delanceys come out swinging, will we hear it?" Tony swings his arm at Les, who dodged.

"No!" Les piped up. Tony grinned and patted Les' back.

"Atta boy!" Tony said.

Suddenly like a silent wave, growing louder and louder came the voice of the working kids. Tony and Les looked at the square began to fill with newsies from all over and all the working kids.

"Jack, look!" Tony pointed. Spot came into the square at the front of a whole crowd of Brooklyn newsies.

"Brooklyn!" Spot yelled, throwing his fist in the air. Kate ran to her brother, flinging her arms around his neck, as they walked towards the Manhattan newsies. The newsies gather together, fists in the air, grasping the papers. The chant began.

"The World will feel the fire and finally know! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!"

All the newsies were cheering and clapping each other on the back. Jack lifted Les on to his shoulders as the group of newsies made their way to the distribution office. Mush helped Amy, shielding her shoulder from the jostling crowd. As they neared the World building, Tony saw the doors open. Pulitzer's right hand man, Seitz, appeared with several police officers.

"Dear me. What have we here?" Tony pointed them out to David and Jack. The two strike leaders looked at one another. Jack let Les down and nodded to David.

"Let's end this, Davey." Jack said. They pushed their way through the crowd to stand in front of Seitz. The newsies watched as Jack and Seitz exchanged some words and then the three disappeared into the building. The square echoed with the shouts of the kids. Kate couldn't keep from smiling.

"This could be it, Tony!" Kate cried over the roar. Tony grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. Soon the crowd's yells died down as the minutes crept by. Tony and Mush were getting nervous at how long Jack and David had been in with Pulitzer.

The group of newsies grew steadily restless and hot as the minutes ticked by. Les was leaning against Sarah as Kate's head rested on Tony's shoulder and Amy rested against Mush.

Suddenly the gates opened on Seitz's words. Kate and Spot caught sight of David first and then Jack.

"Hey fellas!" Spot yelled.

"They're over here." Kate added.

The newsies pushed their way to David and Jack.

"What's going on, Jack?" Tony asked.

"Did we beat 'em?" Mush added. Other newsies chimed in with their own questions. Jack bent down and whispered something in Les' ear. All the newsies grew very quiet. Les broke into a huge grin and Jack lifted the young boy on his shoulders.

"We beat 'em!" Jack yelled.

The entire square exploded with cheers. Kate screamed in joy, throwing her fist in the air. Tony hugged Mush and turned to Kate. They looked at one another. Tony pulled her to him and kissed Kate full on the lips. The newsies around him cat-called and wolf-whistled.

"Hey, get off my sister!" Spot yelled. Tony and Kate broke apart grinning broadly.

"Jack! Jack!" Les suddenly cried out. "It's the bulls! It's the bulls! Let me down!"

The newsies began to panic. "Down, Jack!" "Get down!" "Hide Jack!" Denton came running up to the group. Kate's and Amy's eyes were wide with fear. Snyder was on a paddy wagon with two policemen.

"Jack, it's over!" Denton said. Jack tried to run. He was NOT going back to jail.

"No, no." Denton assured the boy. "You don't have to run. Not anymore, not from the likes of him. Come on. Come on!" Denton led the boys to where they could see clearly.

The policeman opened the paddy wagon door. One by one, boys from the Refuge climbed out. The very last boy out of the wagon was Crutchy! The other policeman led Snyder around to the paddy wagon door with Snyder's hands cuffed behind him. Crutchy stopped the former warden on his way into the wagon. All the newsies heard Crutchy talking to Snyder.

"Ah, remember what I told ya, Mr. Snyder. The first thing you do in jail, make friends with the rats." Crutchy grinned. "Share what you have in common." Kate and Amy looked at one another and giggled at the look on Snyder's face.

"Oh, officer, may I please?" Crutchy asked. The policeman nodded.

"Sure, kid." Crutchy grinned and handed his crutch to a nearby kid. The crippled boy slammed the paddy wagon door shut and slammed the lock in place. As the crowd cheered, Crutchy made his way to where the newsies were cheering.

"You won't be seeing much of him anymore," Denton informed the newsies. "Say good bye warden!"

Amy grinned at Mush as they both joined in the cheers. "Good-bye, Warden!"

Crutchy turned to Jack grinning, "Oh, Jack, you oughta seen it. He comes stormin' into the Refuge, waving his walking stick like a sword and he was leading in this army of lawyers and cops." Jack looked at Crutchy confused.

"Crutchy? Who comes stormin' in?" Jack asked.

Crutchy stared at Jack. "You know, your friend! Him!" Crutchy points across the crowd to a man in an open carriage. "Teddy Roosevelt!"

Denton put a hand on Jack's shoulder. The seventeen-year-old boy looked at the newspaperman. "The governor's very grateful that you brought this problem to his attention. I said you might need a lift somewhere. He'd be happy to oblige. Anywhere you want. And this time, you ride inside." Jack grinned and then a thoughtful expression crossed the young boy's face.

Tony and Mush looked at one another anxiously. He really was thinking of leaving New York City.

"So, can he drop me off at the train yards?" Jack asked. Tony's heart dropped. Their leader was leaving.

"Yeah, if that's what you want." Denton said, leading the way towards Roosevelt's carriage. The group of newsies that followed Jack cheered him on. The only ones to stay behind and watch sadly from a distance were the Jacob siblings, Kate, Tony, Amy, and Mush. Kate looked over at Les. The young boy had tears running down his face. Sarah was holding it together, but she was barely hanging on. They all watched as Jack shook Roosevelt's hand and climbed into the carriage. The carriage driver drove the carriage around the square and away from the Distribution office. The crowd slowly died down, leaving only the newsies left in the Distribution office square.

Then the circulation bell started to ring. Mush turned and looked at the office and then at Amy. "If you want to be a newsie, try Bottle Alley or the harbor."

"Nah, Central Park," Tony flung an arm around Kate, leading her to the gate. "It's guaranteed."

"Try any banker, bum or barber." Crutchy advised Sarah.

"They almost all knows how to read." Blink told the girls.

"Summer stinks!" Boot complained. Skitter y nudged the younger newsies.

"And winter's waiting!"

Three other newsies came up behind Kate, Amy and Sarah. "Welcome to New York."

"Boy, ain't nature fascinating? When you gotta walk?" Newsies shouted as David lead the newsies up to the office.

David looked at the man behind the counter and held up a fifty cent piece. He grins at Mush and slaps the coin down. "Hundred papes!"

The newsies cheered as the man gave David the stack of papers. Mush and Tony clapped David on the back and went to go get their own stacks of papers. Suddenly there were cheers from the gate. Mush, Tony, Kate and Amy turned and saw the carriage with Roosevelt and Jack driving back into the office.

"JACK!" the four teenagers yelled happily!

"Dave, he's back!" Mush cried out, grabbing David's shoulders. They watched Jack talking to the governor, and then Jack looked over at Sarah and smiled. The girl blushed and looked down at her shoes. Jack threw his bag over the side to Crutchy and climbed out of the carriage. David, Mush, Tony and the girls pushed through the crowd towards the boy. Jack took off his cowboy hat and placed in on Les' head. David and Jack looked at one another.

"So, how's the headline today?" Jack asked David.

David grinned and put on his cap. "Headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes." Jack laughed.

"C'mere, Davey!" Jack held out his hand. David spat in his own hand and shook Jack's hand, pulling him into a hug. Kate nudged Amy in the ribs and pointed to Sarah pushing her way through the crowd towards Jack. Jack saw her coming and reached for her. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her right there.

"Get it, Cowboy!" Tony yelled. Mush whistled through his fingers. Kate and Amy shook their heads as the rest of the boys congratulated Jack. Spot came up to Kate and hugged her. He pecked her cheek.

"Come visit me in Brooklyn," Spot said, looking down at Kate. "We'se got a lot to catch up on." He looked up at Tony. "And do not let him give you any trouble." Kate looked at Tony and grinned at him.

"I won't let him give me any trouble, Spot, I promise." Kate hugged her brother. Spot kissed her forehead and climbed up into the carriage.

"Yer Honor, can I ask a ride to Brooklyn?" Spot said. "I'm the King there." Roosevelt laughed and nodded.

"Perkins, Brooklyn, if you please." The carriage pulled away and the crowds of newsies carrying stacks of newspapers followed the carriage out.

"Bye, Spot!" Sarah called, as she walked holding hands with Jack.

"Go back to Brooklyn, ya hear!" Jack called after his friend. Spot waved at them as the carriage turned and disappeared out of sight.

As the crowd of newsies dissipated and the Jacobs and Jack disappeared up the street, Tony, Amy, Mush and Kate were left standing in front of the Distribution office, looking at the Horace Greeley statue and the dying sun.

"Let's go home." Tony said, grabbing Kate's hand and leading her away from the office gates. They began to make their way towards Brooklyn. They looked back at Amy and Mush, who were holding one another and kissing.

"Mush, get away from my sister!" Tony yelled. Amy and Mush jumped apart from one another.

"Tony!" Kate swatted him on the shoulder. "Let them be!"

Tony rolled his eyes and the four teenagers made their way through the deserted streets. He honestly couldn't believe what had happened in the past couple of days. They won the strike. He found the girl of his dreams and they were in love. He couldn't ask for more than that. This is what they call a fine life, carrying the banner until they die. Tony squeezed Kate's hand and leaned down to kiss her. What a fine life indeed!


End file.
